Hello World
by philalethia
Summary: Davis stays with Matt for a week while his family is away. Yamasuke.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will, although words do not express how much I'd like to.

Notes: This contains yaoi, particularly Yamasuke. Not your cup of tea, don't read. This is also much happier than most of my other stories, not a bit of depressing angst to be seen. Don't let the rating scare you, it's just for language which I expect will be far past the PG range. So…whatever.

* * * * *

"So explain this to me one more time."

Davis sighed loudly and shifted his weight to his right foot. This was getting annoying. He fixed the blond with a glare and responded icily.

"I've already explained it five times. My parents are trying to put the excitement back into their marriage, and Jun went to America for a week with her class. I have nothing to do, and since they think I'm not mature enough to handle the house by myself…"

"You're _not_ mature enough," Matt interrupted. "They left you alone for one day last summer and you threw a party. If I remember correctly the dining room table was destroyed, the carpet splattered with margarita stains, and your dad's bowling ball got broken."

Davis' frown deepened, but he continued as though no one else had spoken. "So, I have to stay with someone. And Jun thinks that if I stay with you, that'll score points for her and somehow you'll fall madly in love with her and just forget your sexual orientation and…"

"Does this story have a point coming sometime soon?"

"Yes. Let me stay with you."

He cocked his head to the side and peered at the younger boy, quite obviously irritated. "And why wasn't I informed of this again?"

"You were informed of it. My sister called you last week, and she said that you said that it was all right. Maybe you should actually listen to her when she talks for once."

"No thank you," he muttered dryly. "So I have to take care of you for a week?"

Davis bristled slightly. "Well you don't have to make it sound like I'm a dog or something."

"Hm." Matt opened the door all the way and let him in. "I'll have to ask Dad when he gets home, but he shouldn't mind. For some odd reason he likes you. I can't figure out why though, because he hates Tai."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he sat his bag down on the floor. It made an odd noise that the blond noticed but he opted not to ask.

"Oh, nothing."

With a nod, Davis sat down on the couch and Matt sat himself on the adjacent chair. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. Okay, more like a one-sided awkward silence. Davis was feeling quite nervous under the intense blue-eyed stare, and Matt was taking a sadistic satisfaction in doing so.

"So…" the younger boy started, suddenly feeling very small. "What are we going to do?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said. What are we going to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Davis scowled. "Shouldn't you be thinking of something to try to keep me amused?"

Matt blinked but his face remained impassive. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. But I will warn you that I don't do the host thing. If you want to consider yourself a guest in my house, then feel free to do so. Just don't expect special treatment for it. That means you can amuse _yourself_."

Davis' frown deepened and he managed something of a huff as he silently condemned his sister for making him stay with such a temperamental…_thing_. "Fine."

He promptly picked up his bag and began to make his way to Matt's room, and then as he passed the chair he hesitated, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "By the way, I have a soccer game tonight and seeing as how I'm only 14, I need a ride. And it would probably be a good idea if this ride were to stay at the game in case we finish early or late or something, so…"

"Davis, I am not going to your damn soccer game."

* * * * *

"If someone sees me, then I'll be ruined and I'll kill you, slowly."

"Oh Matt, stop being such a girl," Davis said, grinning from ear to ear. Something about getting the blond agitated made him infinitely giddy. "I don't know why you're being like this. I don't think being seen at a soccer game will 'ruin' you. You never know. Maybe it'll make you even more popular. Look at Tai."

The musician gripped the steering wheel tighter and glared at him. "Do not _ever_ compare me to Tai again."

"I wasn't comparing you. I was merely saying that he's more popular than you."

The air in the small car suddenly got icy, and Davis realized that holes were being drilled into his head. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'You are the man.'"

"That's what I thought."

When the temperature was back to normal, Davis spared himself a glance at the older boy who was still glaring at the road in from of him. "You know," he said, grinning once again. "It wouldn't hurt to take that stick out of your ass once and a while."

"What is in my ass is none of your business. Maybe I enjoy that stick being there."

"Ah, so you admit it." He turned to stare out the window again. "Don't forget to turn left up here."

Matt gave him a particularly irritated look. "Are you implying that I have no sense of direction?"

"Not at all. I was just confirming that I still have mine." 

"Mm."

The soccer complex came into view, much to Matt's disgust. Soccer was, despite what Davis might say, _not_ cool. If he was seen at the game by someone in his school then it would get around to his band, not to mention Tai, and he would never hear the end of it.

"I think I'll just stay in the car," he said as he parked.

"Oh please," said Davis, climbing out. "You can't just stay here. You need to get out and socialize. It'll be good for you. Then maybe you won't look so pale and sickly all the time."

He was fixed with yet another glare, which he returned half-heartedly.

"I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that, Motomiya."

"Look," he growled, beginning to rummage in his bag which was sitting on the floor, "if it bothers you so much, then here." He shoved a large red sweatshirt into Matt's hands. "Wear this. It's too long for me, so it should be perfect for you."

Matt picked up the shirt as though it were a dead animal of some kind. "What is this?"

"It's a disguise."

"How," he asked, holding it up to himself, "do you figure this to be a disguise? It's just a damn shirt."

"Yes, but it's a _red_ shirt," Davis persisted. "Without your usual, boring all-black attire, no one will recognize you. Now come on, I'm gonna be late."

Muttering profanities under his breath, Matt slid the shirt over his head and hurried to catch up with the brunette.

* * * * *

"Did you ask your dad if I could stay?"

Matt threw his clothes in the pile of dirty laundry on the floor, stared at the boy who was bouncing lightly on his bed, and silently cringed. This was going to be an interesting week. He could tell already. "Yes, he said he doesn't care. He just wants more of a warning next time."

"That was your fault not mine." Davis peered down at the floor. "What is that?" He kicked a green notebook.

"That's my song book. You touch it and you die."

"Glad to see you're back to your normal self." He rolled his eyes and continued scanning the room. "So am I sleeping in here?"

Matt shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch, although I can't guarantee what else you'll be sleeping with. God knows what's in that thing."

"No thanks. I enjoy my one-night stands to be human." He glanced at the bed he was sitting on. "So am I sleeping with you or on the floor or what?"

"I don't care. If you want to sleep with me, the bed's probably big enough that there won't be a problem. If you want to sleep on the floor, I can find a sleeping bag or something. If you want to sleep on the ceiling, I can find some nails. I don't care. It's your call."

"Um…" He surveyed the floor, which was littered with broken pens, guitar strings, and what looked like the remains of a model car. "I think I'll sleep in the bed, if you don't mind."

Matt shrugged again. "I don't blame you. The floor's about as bad as the couch. I sure as heck wouldn't want to sleep on it." He pointed out into the hall. "Bathroom's right there. Feel free to…do whatever you need to do."

Davis picked up his clothes and stuff and made his way to the bathroom to change. Matt's eyes followed him up until the door closed.

With a sigh, he turned and began to smooth out the bed, which had probably never been made in its entire existence. Realizing that it only had one pillow, Matt set out to search for the missing one in his closet. He rummaged around for a minute, throwing clothes and shoes all over the place, before he found it. It looked as though it had lived through WWII, but he decided that Davis would just have to deal with it.

As he was walking back towards the bed his foot nudged Davis' backpack, which was laying unzipped on the floor. It emitted muffled noise, causing Matt to jump and drop the pillow. He blinked at the bag and kicked it again, causing another odd noise. It sounded like a mechanical 'achoo'. 

Backpacks, he realized, were not supposed to sneeze.

He carefully kneeled down and peered into it, preparing himself for anything. Reaching his hand in, he pulled out a small, yellow stuffed animal. It seemed to be a strange mix between a cat, a rabbit, and a squirrel. Matt frowned at the strange thing and shook it.

"Pikachu!"

He let out a high-pitched squeal and fell back onto his butt, the toy getting thrown a few feet from him in the process.

Davis came thundering back into the room. "What happened? I heard a scream."

"What the hell is that?" Matt panted, pointing at the yellow creature.

It took a second for Davis to understand what he was referring to, but once he did he flushed bright red. "Oh, that…well…it's a…Pokemon."

"What the hell is a Pokemon?"

He got even redder. "Kind of like a Digimon, but not as cool obviously. Haven't you ever heard of the show?"

"Obviously I haven't." Matt stood up and crept up to it again. "I can think of a hundred things I could say about this, but I won't. Simply because you're already embarrassed enough and making you feel worse would be rude." He paused. "Plus I figure that if you won't tell anyone about the soccer game, I won't tell anyone about your…thing. Now get it off my floor."

Davis relaxed a little and moved to put it back in his bag. "Thank you. So…shall we go to sleep?"

"If you want to." He continued to give the backpack wary glances. "Which side do you want?"

"I don't care. Left, I guess."

"'Kay."

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um…get in and I'll turn out the light."

Davis nodded and sat onto the bed, attempting to get himself situated. "Imagine this," he said with a smile. "I get to sleep with Matt Ishida. Won't my sister be jealous!"

Matt rolled his eyes as he flipped the light switch. The bed shifted slightly as he crawled into it.

"Good night, Matt."

"G'night."

It was completely silent, except for the boys' breathing. Suddenly in the darkness Matt frowned.

"Davis?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

He smiled deviously. "Just making sure you took that stick out."

"Get your hand off my ass."

There was a pause. "Spoilsport."


	2. Day 2

11:13.

Davis eyed the clock with distaste, as though it was its fault that he was the only one in the apartment awake. He turned his gaze to the blond sleeping beside him and sighed. He was bored and hungry and all he wanted to do was force Matt to wake up, but he didn't. Somehow he didn't have the heart to.

Besides, he did look so peaceful when he slept.

His stomach growled again, and he finally decided that he'd had it with waiting politely. He was _starving_, dammit, and if Matt didn't like it then too bad. He could deal with it.

Davis slid out of bed quietly, wincing slightly as every bone in his body popped loudly. After shooting a glance to make sure his friend was still asleep, he left in search of food.

The kitchen smelled like burnt eggs, and judging by the odd black thing in the sink, it probably was. Scrunching his nose, Davis passed the sink and started opening random cabinets, in search of some sort of cereal.

Ten minutes later, he found a box of Frosted Flakes, wedged behind three large bags of potato chips and a box of microwave popcorn. He would have actually preferred something more like Cocoa Puffs, but he seriously doubted that he'd find them in the Ishida's kitchen, so he'd have to settle for Tony the Tiger.

Davis poured the cereal into a bowl and then set out for a carton of milk. Frosted Flakes, he had decided years before, just didn't taste right without milk. He had to rummage around in the refrigerator for a while, but he eventually found it stuck in the very back. 

He swiftly began to dump it into his cereal, not really thinking much about it. However he stopped almost immediately, when he saw that the milk had large chunks floating in it. Holding the carton up to his nose, he inhaled hesitantly and instantaneously began to choke.

The milk and now contaminated cereal was promptly disposed of, and Davis decided that having Pringles for breakfast didn't seem so bad. He ate a few and tried to ignore how strange they tasted this early in the day.

After he was done he slid back into the bedroom, noticing with a groan that Matt still wasn't awake. He leaned against the doorframe and chewed on his thumbnail, trying to think of something that would keep him entertained.

Nothing was on TV before 1:00 and he didn't think the Ishidas had a gaming system of any kind.

He gazed thoughtfully at Matt's dresser, and suddenly he had an idea.

An evil grin spread across Davis' face as he plopped down in front of it and opened one of the drawers to peer inside.

Snooping, he had discovered many years before, was one of the best ways to waste time at someone else's house. He'd done it to his grandparents quite often, and each time he'd found something new and interesting about one of them. Who'd have guessed that his grandmother had a picture of Ricky Martin under her side of the bed?

There was nothing of interest in the first two drawers, just a couple pairs of jean and a whole lot of black t-shirts. Davis made a mental note to tell the blond to buy more colorful clothing.

The third drawer he looked in appeared to be Matt's underwear drawer, and Davis couldn't help but cheer inwardly. He had the feeling that he would enjoy going through the boy's boxers.

He dug around in it for a while, a little unimpressed at the lack of patterns on the cloth. Who the hell would want to wear just plain black boxers? He certainly didn't. In fact, he prided himself on his blue silk Scooby Doo ones.

With a sigh, Davis set the black cotton boxers back in the drawer, convinced that he wasn't going to find anything incriminating in it. As soon as he did, he caught sight of a piece of pink falling out of them. With a mental 'Aha' he grabbed it and promptly gasped.

Pink underwear. No, pink _women's_ underwear. Matt wasn't…into girls, so to speak, so that meant…He couldn't hold back the snicker. 

Behind him, Matt shifted in the bed and he snapped his head around. The older boy shuddered suddenly for no reason and buried his head into the pillow with a small sniff.

Davis blinked and looked down at the panties and then back at Matt. His mind supplied quite kinky pictures involving the two and he suddenly realized that he was breathing unevenly. He quickly put the pink thing back in the drawer and wiped his mouth, more than a little shocked to discover that he had a small river of drool flowing from the corner.

The bed shifted again, and Davis realized that Matt was slowly waking. Pushing his not-so-innocent thoughts out of his head, he sat down on the mattress to wait.

Blue eyes opened and widened slightly before narrowing sharply. Both were clouded with sleep but the promise of death was apparent just the same.

"Motomiya, get the hell out of my house."

He blinked again and put on his best puppy dog face. "What?"

"I said, 'Get out.' _Now_, please."

"But…" Davis pouted slightly, looking confused. "You said I could stay here, remember? For the week because Mom and Dad and Jun are gone?"

Matt continued to stare at him for a long while, obviously trying to recall the previous day's events. Finally, he remembered. "Shit. I was hoping that was a dream."

He laughed softly. "Now, now. I don't see what your problem is. I'm not that bad of a person to live with."

"Humph." The musician yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Um…12:02."

All movement ceased. "Why am I awake this early?"

"This isn't early. This is late. I've been up since 10:11, waiting for your sorry ass to wake up. By the way, I made myself some cereal about a half an hour ago because I was _starving_. And I suggest you get up because I am making you go to the grocery store to buy some milk because yours was all chunky and gross, and I ruined the cereal and had to eat Pringles and…"

Matt groaned and pulled the covers around his body again. "You can live without milk for right now. I'm not going to the store."

"Yes, you are. If I don't have my cereal in the morning then it just isn't right, and I can't eat Frosted Flakes without milk. So either you get milk or you get a different type of cereal. Either way, you go to the store."

"No."

"Fine." Davis shrugged and leaned back against the headboard. "Then I'll just bother you until you do go. And trust me, I can be a real bitch when I want to."

Matt groaned even louder this time but didn't reply.

"I'm taking a shower now, and when I come out you had better be up and ready to take _your_ shower so you and I can go get some edible food."

He slid off the bed and began to walk out of the room before Matt lifted his head out of the blankets, a frown on his face.

"You are not my father."

"I know," Davis called over his shoulder. He paused just outside of the door and leaned back in, gesturing towards the dresser. "By the way, Ishida, nice panties you got in there." 

And he left, leaving the blond to blink in confusion behind him. _Nice panties…what?_ He glared at the still-open drawer and his eyes widened as it fell into place.

"DAVIS!!"

* * * * *

"You get really pissy when we're in a car, you know that?"

There was no response, just a tighter grip on the steering wheel.

"You're not speaking to me, are you?"

Matt nearly snorted out loud. The kid was just now figuring this out? Man, he was slow.

"Oh come on, Matt, I already apologized. Talk to me already."

Silence.

"Ok, how about just one word? Just a little bit?"

Nothing.

"Dammit, Matt, say something. Anything! I honestly don't care what it is, just as long as you speak to me!"

"I hate you."

Davis smiled sweetly with relief. "God bless you, Ishida."

He ground his teeth together and glared at the car in front of him. "You had _no_ right to go through my stuff at all."

"Why not? You went through mine," the brunette answered evenly.

"That was different. Your bag was making weird noises. I was afraid there was a bomb or something in it!"

Davis grinned stupidly. "Aw, you were worried about me. How sweet!"

He spared him a look and then rolled his eyes. "Not quite."

"I am sorry, you know," he muttered, sobering up a little.

The older boy sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store. "Yeah, I know."

"So we're speaking again?"

"Mmhm."

"Good."

Matt frowned once again as he parked the car, although this time he wasn't really sure why he did it. "Come on. I figure as long as we're here I'd do all the grocery shopping that we need."

Davis shrugged as he shut the car door. "Whatever. As long as I get my cereal in the morning, I don't care what we do."

The musician sighed loudly as he watched the bustle of people inside the store getting carts. "God, I hate grocery stores."

"Must you always look on the dark side of things?"

"Well a fine pessimist I'd be if I didn't." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "Let's get this over with."

And with that, they both made their way into the store.

One hour (and one cart with a crooked wheel, two incidents in the canned food isle, one accident in the frozen dinners, three moments of breaking out into commercial jingles in the bread section, one imitation of Britney Spears starring Davis and two cantaloupes, ten minutes deciding between Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs, and thirty minutes in line with Davis chattering about something or other the whole time) later, they were ready to leave.

And strangely enough, Matt felt better than he'd felt in a while.

* * * * *

"You look pregnant."

All movement in the room stopped, and two pairs of eyes fell on the brunette. Matt glared at him while his father merely blinked at him, obviously half-asleep after a long days work.

"Excuse me?"

Davis continued to scrutinize the older boy thoroughly, who had decided to change into a navy blue sweatshirt. "You look pregnant. It's the shirt. It's hanging on you funny or something."

"Matt's pregnant?" Mr. Ishida turned his gaze to his son and blinked yet again.

"No, Dad, I'm not," he sighed. "Maybe you should go to bed. You look tired."

The man harrumphed and struggled to look more alert, and failing miserably. In fact, he only succeeded in making himself look more exhausted. After a moment he said, "You know, Matt, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

His gaze moved to Matt's stomach and the blond automatically folded his arms.

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm fine. It's not possible for me to be pregnant. Davis was just joking, weren't you Davis?"

The younger boy grinned mischievously. "Long day, huh, Mr. Ishida?"

"Why yes, actually, it was. Let me tell you, when I…"

Matt quickly cut in, sensing a long and boring discourse. "You know, Dad, Davis and I were just about to settle down for a nice George Michael marathon."

"Oh yes," Davis agreed, reaching up to rearrange his goggles with an evil smile. "George Michael in videos wearing boots and _tight pants_…Care to join us?"

He blinked, almost as though he wasn't too sure if they were telling the truth, and then stood. "Actually, I am pretty tired. And I need to get up early in the morning."

"Are you sure, Mr. Ishida?" Davis persisted. "Afterwards we're going to have a nice round of show tunes."

"No, thank you," he replied and began to walk back to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Dad," Matt called after him.

He mumbled a reply and then disappeared around the corner.

The room was silent again, except of course for the television, which continued to blast the Japanese equivalent of "The Price is Right" over its small speakers. The two boys sat completely still, one glaring and the other pretending not to notice that he was the subject of that glare.

"I hate you."

Two times in one day, that had to be a record.

Davis frowned, although he didn't avert his eyes from the mind-numbing program. "Why? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You existed."

"Well excuse me for living." He rolled his eyes and shot Matt a look. "So why is it that my existence makes you hate me again?"

The blond exhaled loudly and gazed down at his stomach. "Do you really think I look pregnant?"

He froze for a second before turning away from the TV to look at his friend. "I honestly don't think it's possible for you to look pregnant, Ishida. Although that shirt does make you look less like a damn stick person and more like a human."

"So you don't think I'm fat?"

Davis laughed. "No. I swear, Matt, you are such a girl sometimes."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'You are the man, Matt.'"

He grinned widely. "That's what I thought." He looked down again and frowned. "I'm changing my shirt."

"Whatever."

"Then I think I'm going to mess around on my guitar for an hour or so."

"Whatever."

"Yep, then I'm going to bed."

"Whatever."

Matt turned on his heels, about to head back to his room, before he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my God. It's only the second day and I'm starting to sound like you."

Davis wrinkled his nose. "And I'm starting to sound like you."

Their eyes met, and they both shuddered.

"This is going to be a long week," Matt said, pushing his hair away from his eyes and continuing back to his room.

Davis merely grinned.


	3. Day 3

Notes: Whoa, long time…*people glare* My apologies. I've been a bit lazy and can't seem to get in the right mood for this. It took four straight hours of "Heaven is a Place on Earth" for me to get in that mood, hence the lyrics thrown into the middle. Once again, I apologize. I might mention that this is a hell of a lot longer than the other chapters - like, 1000 words longer. Anyway, here it is so enjoy. And review…please? ^_^

* * * * *

Matt glanced at the clock once again before glaring at the boy next to him. Actually it was more like _on top_ of him, but Matt preferred not to see it that way. It was 9:31 a.m., a time that he had not seen for weeks.

And he was not particularly pleased about it either, mind you.

Although he really had no idea what had caused him to awake at such an early hour, he sincerely suspected that it had been Davis, who had, in the course of the night, decided to throw one leg over Matt's hip and virtually lie on him. Not to mention that every once and a while Davis would shift positions slightly, causing…friction that Matt felt was uncalled-for.

He silently debated waking the younger boy, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable. But for reasons unknown, he couldn't bring himself to do it. However, it might have had something to do with the fact that when he'd tried to disengage himself from the boy's grip, Davis had made a whimpering sound and snuggled a little closer.

Despite Matt's never-ending distaste with him, it was undeniably cute.

And, of course, for once the auburn was finally completely silent. That was a plus.

So Matt had endured it, listening to his own breathing and the occasional odd sounds that came from his apartment, and trying not to concentrate on the thigh pressed, not at all uncomfortably, into his groin.

Instead, he tried to think of something safe, like the Teenage Wolves. That was a nice, innocent topic. They had a practice scheduled for sometime soon, didn't they? When was it? Was it the next day or the day after? Who had scheduled it? Probably Mikey. Did he honestly think that Matt would remember it? Who the hell did Mike think he was, anyway? Didn't he know that…

Davis shifted again, and Matt felt a burst of hot air on his neck.

Goddamn male hormones.

__

Find a center, find a center…The band, he thought frantically as that thigh pressed down against him. _Mikey scheduling practice. Digimon. Stingmon. Women. That horrid lesbian porn movie Tai brought over that one time. Tai…no, worse…Tai **naked**. There…calming down…wait a second. Tai looks sorta like Davis…_

Damn the stars anyway.

Matt tried again to wiggle out of his grasp, now finding it even more impossible than before. He couldn't get out of Davis' embrace if his life depended on it. Not without waking him, anyway. He eyed the boy on top of him distastefully.

Davis shifted again, tightening his hold on the blond and burying his face into Matt's neck, sighing contently.

Matt's gaze softened ever so slightly, and he leaned his head against Davis's in exasperation, silently cursing whoever the hell thought it would be funny to place him in this situation.

He closed his eyes, and slowly, before he even realized he was doing so, he fell asleep, lulled by the steady breaths of the boy above him.

* * * * *

Matt woke up two hours later, alone and feeling as though his bladder was about to burst. He wondered idly at the fact that he could literally _feel_ every single movement that his bladder made before realizing that he'd best get to the bathroom and not sit marveling over it. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to sprint out of his room.

He made it about a half a step before he fell flat on his face. He glowered at his tingling leg, which had apparently been asleep. He felt, with a sense of alarm, his bladder lurch, and he realized that if he didn't get to the bathroom within two seconds he was going to pee, toilet or not.

"Fuck," he muttered, eying his leg again, which had regained next to no sensation.

Someone, somewhere, he realized, hated him.

Matt summoned up all of his strength and began to half-crawl out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He murmured a few more curses and slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

The door slammed loudly.

And only when he was slouched over the toilet, balanced only by the sink that had been conveniently placed directly next to said toilet, and his bladder completely empty, did Matt wonder where Davis was.

With sudden panic, he tried to remember if the boy had been in the bedroom or the hallway to witness his trip to the bathroom. Matt calmed down when he was satisfied that no one had seen.

So, where was the devil child then?

Running through the various possibilities in his head, Matt moved to zip his pants up and froze when his hands didn't encounter a zipper. He glanced down, noticed his boxers, and remembered the time of day, once again cursing for being awake so early.

Matt left the bathroom, silently praising the inventors of instant antibacterial soap, and froze.

Someone was singing.

"When I'm lost at sea/I hear your voice and it carries me."

Davis, Matt decided after a moment, is in the kitchen and singing along with the radio. And to a damn good song too.

With a slight grin, the musician followed the sounds and paused at the entrance of the kitchen, grin growing into full-blown smirk.

"In this world we're just beginning/To understand the miracle of living," Davis sang, using a large spoon as his microphone, moving as though he were doing some odd mix between the Electric Slide and the Watermelon Crawl.

Of course, Matt is Japanese, as you remember, so those two dances meant nothing to him. Pity. To him, it simply looked…silly.

There was a large pot on the stove, which, judging from the smell, was macaroni and cheese. Occasionally, Davis paused in his movements to glance into it. If he noticed that he was being watched, he gave no indication.

"Baby I was afraid before/But I'm not afraid anymore."

Matt cringed as he hit a particularly bad note, probably due to the fact that he was attempting to sing in a woman's voice. And failing miserably at it.

All sense of coordinated dance moves ceased as the chorus approached and Davis began to merely bob his head and gyrate his hips along with the music. Matt's snort of amusement was drowned out by Belinda Carlisle's voice, with Davis's a beat behind and a bit off key.

"Ooh baby do you know what that's worth/Ooh heaven is a place on earth/They say in heaven love comes first/We'll make heaven a place on earth."

Davis paused once again to peer into the pot before returning to his inane dancing, and Matt thanked the radio station for not playing "Lady Marmalade" instead. He was certain that he didn't want to witness Davis's version of that.

"In this world we're just beginning/To understand the miracle…eek!" Davis exclaimed as he caught eye of Matt smirking in the doorway. In a quick motion he turned off the radio and leaned against the counter, attempting to look nonchalant. "You didn't see that."

"No," the blond said, grin widening even farther. "I didn't."

"Mmhm. So, just how much didn't you see?" A faint blush appeared on Davis's cheeks as he struggled to keep eye contact.

"I don't know. At least a minute or two."

"Oh." His voice was vague and quiet. A few feet away from him, the pot of macaroni began to bubble and overflow. "So…"

"You're destroying my kitchen," Matt interrupted casually, not taking his eyes away from the other boy's.

"What?" Davis skimmed the room before his gaze rested on the stove. "Shit!" He began to frantically scour the kitchen for something to clean it up with. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…"

Matt rolled his eyes, calmly strolled up to the bubbling pot, and blew on it until it stopped overflowing. He picked up the container gingerly and held it in front of him, raising an eyebrow at Davis, who had finally discovered the dishtowels but hadn't yet abandoned his mantra of "shit".

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you, Davis?"

"No, I just didn't…" He froze in front of the stove and stared in frightened awe at the coil that the pot occupied only moments before. "Dear Lord, it's evaporated."

Matt laughed briefly. "No, it didn't." He showed the other teen the pot he held in his hand.

Davis relaxed immediately and began to wipe up the bubbly water.

"Turn off the stove before you do that. I don't need the kitchen catching on fire," Matt instructed thoughtfully, as though he were merely commenting on the weather.

"Shit." Davis quickly shut it off. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry. I've destroyed your kitchen."

"No you haven't," he said, rolling his eyes again. "I've done much worse things to it. God, Dad used to do this daily."

"Why aren't you mad?" Davis asked, unable to help himself.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be pissed. Normally you would have. By now you'd have bit my head off and made so many sarcastic remarks that it wouldn't even be funny. Are you feeling all right today?"

Matt shrugged as he watched him. "I don't know. I think I'm getting soft. God, and only after two days. I'm pathetic."

Davis gave him an odd look but decided it unwise to comment.

"Davis, may I ask a question?" Without waiting for an answer, Matt continued. "Did you eat any cereal today?"

"No, I was going to eat that." He gestured towards the pot.

"Then why the hell did we absolutely _have_ to go grocery shopping yesterday if you weren't even going to _eat _the damn cereal?"

Davis pouted and glanced at the blond. "I don't know. I just didn't feel like cereal this morning. I wanted macaroni instead." He paused. "But consider yesterday a bonding experience."

Matt shot him an amused look. "A bonding of what, exactly?"

"Glue to plastic, Matt."

"Ooh, good one. I'm proud of you, Motomiya." He grinned again.

"You're very odd. You know that, don't you?"

The blond shrugged and waved his hand distantly. "Whatever. So since you've nearly killed this macaroni, how about I fix you something edible?"

"Whatever," Davis mocked.

Matt glared and the kitchen was silent for most of the rest of the morning.

* * * * *

__

Click. Click. Click.

"Is it possible for you to actually hold a pen silently?"

"No."

There was a loud sigh as Matt rolled his eyes dramatically and returned his attention to the green notebook in his lap.

"So you write songs in that thing?" Davis asked innocently.

__

Click. Click. Click. Click.

The other boy looked murderous but managed to contain his exasperation. "Yes, I do."

"Cool. Can I hear the song you're working on?"

Matt gave his current page a critical eye and mentally flinched at the words 'I hate Davis Motomiya' that were scrawled multiple times across the white sheet of paper.

"Maybe some other time," he answered and proceeded to doodle a stick figure with goggles and an arrow being shot through its head.

__

Click. Click. Click.

"Matt, your house is really boring."

The pen suddenly flew across the couch, causing Davis to glance up in concern and Matt to stare back impassively.

"I'm sorry," was the quiet response.

"You don't have any video gaming system or anything?" Davis asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No. I've told you that ten times."

"Oh."

__

Click. Click. Click.

"Can you please stop that?"

The younger boy gave him a confused look. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

__

Click. Click. Click. Click.

"Stop clicking the goddamn pen!"

Davis pouted suddenly and set the offending object down cautiously in front of him. "Sorry." He blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Do you have any games?"

"Davis," Matt declared, throwing his songbook down. "I didn't have a Nintendo two seconds ago, and I don't have one now!"

"I meant, like, a board game that we could play."

The musician grinned sheepishly and bit his lip lightly. "I don't know. I'm sure that we do. I used to love playing board games a few years ago. They're probably in my closet somewhere."

Davis had disappeared before the last sentence even fully left Matt's mouth. He returned a few minutes later carrying two long boxes. "Candyland?" he asked, holding up the first box with a sadistic smile.

Matt flushed bright red. "It was TK's," he muttered as he studied the carpet pattern intently.

"Mmhm. I'm sure. Don't worry," Davis said with a wink. "All of your dirty little secrets are safe with me." He set Candyland down on the couch arm and held up the other game. "Wanna play a game of two-person Pictionary?"

"No," was the stern reply, punctuated by an intense glare.

"Oh." Davis didn't seem at all fazed. "That's okay. I can amuse myself elsewhere." He prepared to leave. "Say, I wonder if Tai knows about that pair of panties that you have…"

Pictionary was seized from his hands and thrown onto the couch.

"You know, it has been a while since I've played this."

"That's the spirit, Ishida!"

* * * * *

"You call that a candlestick?"

"Yes, I do."

"It sucks."

"It does not. It is the greatest drawing of a candlestick in the entire history of candlestick drawings!"

"Davis, you are an idiot. What the hell is that thing sticking out of it?"

"That's called fire, Matt."

"You call that fire? It looks like a bra."

"Right. Because you'd know about that stuff, hm?"

"Goddammit, Davis!"

"Just pick a card and draw. We've been playing this for over an hour and we're not even halfway done."

Matt sighed and picked up a card. "What category are we in?"

"Object."

"Mm." The older boy gave the card a thoughtful look. _Coffee table_, he thought. _Well that shouldn't be too hard to draw._ Matt pushed up his sleeves as Davis flipped over the timer, and began to draw a coffee mug. And a damn good coffee mug too: a perfect cup with a perfect handle and even perfect steam that came from out of the open top.

Davis stared at it for a moment, wheels turning in his head. "A bed," he declared proudly.

"Aargh!!"

* * * * *

__

Square dance.

"Oh, this'll be easy," Matt claimed, setting the card facedown on the ground. "You'd better get this."

"Okay. I hope that I do. Ready?" Davis fingered the plastic hourglass and, at Matt's nod, flipped it. "Go."

The blond began to draw a few awkward stick people with bent and distorted legs. To many this would look completely indistinguishable. But to Davis, who had already witnessed a similar drawing, knew it instantly.

"Dancing."

Matt nodded happily. Maybe they would finally get off of this square.

Then he drew a square that connected all of the stick figures feet together. _I'm practically giving this to him_, he thought.

Davis, however, appeared to be puzzled. "What?"

Matt resisted the urge to wring his neck. "What is this?" he asked evenly, outlining the square again.

"A box. Dancing box. Box dance."

"No. What does it look like?" He started to outline it even more, causing the paper to tear.

Davis squinted at it and cocked his head. "A step!" he announced. "Ooh…dance step!"

"No. If it was dance step I would have drawn stairs!"

"Matt, you're really not supposed to talk when you draw. That's kind of against the rules."

Matt glared forcefully at the younger boy and grinded his teeth together. Then he drew a square next to his other picture and at Davis's frown also drew a circle and a triangle. The frown deepened and he crossed them both out.

"Are you sure that it's not a dance step?"

Something seemed to snap inside of Matt, and he launched his pencil and paper at Davis's head.

"It's square dance!" he shouted, flinging the dice and the timer. "Do you see this?" He jabbed his finger at the mutilated paper that now lay by a stunned Davis. "This is a fucking square! Not a box, not a step, a square!"

The brunette opened his mouth and closed it a few times, struggling for words. "Oh," he muttered finally. "I guess I can see it."

"You guess? That's it! I refuse to play this anymore! If you cannot even distinguish a square then I want nothing to do with you! You are a disgrace to humanity!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that, Matt stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Davis to sigh and wonder exactly what just transpired.

* * * * *

"When I went to sleep last night, you two were fine. Now, today I come home and you hate each other," Mr. Ishida said with a sigh, fingering his spoon. "What happened?"

The two in question glared vehemently at each other.

"I don't know," said Davis. "I think Matt's PMSing. One minute he was drawing a dance step. The next he was tripping out and telling me that I was a disgrace to humanity."

"Dammit, Davis! How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't a dance step; it was a square dance!"

"Okay! Let's not kill each other," the older man said, holding his arms between them. "I'm tired. I have a headache. And I don't want to listen to you yell at each other. So you will make up now."

They both scowled, shrugged, and looked away.

"I believe I said _now_."

Davis glowered at the boy across from him. "Fine. I'm sorry. It was a square. I didn't get it. I'm stupid."

"Yes, you are."

"_Matt_."

Matt sighed and met Davis's eye. "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted. I shouldn't have expected you to get that it was a square dance. I probably wouldn't."

"Good," said Mr. Ishida. "Now, I'm going to lay down. I can trust you two to not strangle each other, right?"

"Yes, dad," they both replied, and Matt's father strode out of the room.

Silence enveloped the room. Matt frowned at the dirty dishes on the table. Davis knitted his brows as he gazed at his hand.

"I really didn't mean to piss you off," Davis said after a while.

"I know."

"I'm sure that I'll get better at guessing before the end of the week."

Matt froze and glanced up. "Excuse me? You say that like you intend for us to play again sometime soon."

"Well…yeah."

"I don't think so."

"What?" Davis widened his eyes and pouted. "Why not?"

"I really don't think I need to answer that."

"I had fun."

"Fun?" Matt asked incredulously. "We fought throughout the whole game, and you had fun."

"Yes." He bit his lip and looked down. "I enjoy fighting with you."

"Davis, you are an odd little elf. You know that, right?"

"So I've been told." Davis smiled suddenly, meeting Matt's gaze once again. "So does that mean that we can play again?"

"_No_."

"Fine. Then I'll be calling Tai first thing in the morning. I have some…_interesting_ things to share with him."

"Dammit, Davis! If you say one word, I swear to God-"

"Promises, promises. You're playing. You don't get a say in it."

Matt sighed. "I hate you. I really do."

"Sometimes, Ishida, I swear that your sweet words could charm the dew right off a honeysuckle."


	4. Day 4

Notes: I apologize ahead of time. I just can't help but screw with Take-chan's characterization. I feminize the hell out of him constantly. I take a great pleasure in doing it. Don't worry though. I'll make up for it next chapter, with Taichi. ^_~

And in response to a review: yes, 1 week = 7 days = 7 chapters. And a possible little epilogue. I haven't decided yet.

Which reminds me. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Keep them up!

* * * * *

"Do you want to die, Davis?"

"In order to kill me, you have to get out of bed."

"Damn."

"Why don't you just give up? You've been awake for twenty minutes now. You're not going to be able to go back to sleep even if I did leave you alone - which I won't, by the way."

"Bastard."

"Such lovely language. I swear, Ishida, your sweet words could charm the dew off a honeysuckle."

"You said that already."

"I did?"

"Yes. Last night."

"Damn. I'm running out of lines already."

Matt sighed loudly and turned over in his bed, burying his face in the pillow and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Matt, get up. You and I both know that you aren't going back to sleep."

"I might, just to prove you wrong."

"Oh, stop it." Davis slid back into the bed and threw his arms around the older boy's body, breathing in deeply and snuggling into his back. "Fine, then I might as well go back to bed too. Goodnight."

Matt's eyes snapped open as he stiffened and glared at the dark hair on his shoulder. "Get off of me right this moment before I smack you into next year."

"Why? You're comfy." As if to demonstrate this, the brunette tightened his grip and moved closer. "Besides, you don't have it in you to smack me. You're too…wishy-washy."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm." Davis's voice sounded fuzzy and faraway, probably due to the fact that he was speaking into cotton.

__

SLAP

"OW! Mother-" 

The body pressed against Matt recoiled almost violently, and the blond allowed himself a sadistic smile as he peered behind him.

"Ouch! That…that fucking _hurt_!" Davis clutched his cheek protectively and rocked back onto his heels. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you to get back. You didn't. I warned you I was going to hit you. You called me 'wishy-washy'. I believe I just showed you 'wishy-washy'. Now you'll think twice before you disregard my warnings."

"Bitch."

"Now who's got lovely language?"

"Shut up. I didn't slap you. I'm entitled to curse right now. That fucking hurt." The younger boy continued to pout and rub his face gently.

"Not so wishy-washy anymore, hm?"

Davis grinned suddenly, grimacing when his cheek throbbed even more. "Oh you're still wishy-washy. Now you're just wishy-washy with a good right hook."

__

SMACK

"Ow…dammit, Matt. Stop that!" He scrambled out of the bed and backed away towards the doorway.

"Get back here. I'm going to kill you!"

Davis broke into a run, Matt right on his heels. They thundered through the apartment, knocking things over left and right. The sofa creaked loudly when Matt finally tackled Davis, hurling him onto the piece of furniture, before they both rolled to the floor.

"Get off of me!"

Matt grinned maliciously and pressed his knee into the other boy's groin. "No. Not until you take back what you just said."

"Never!" He struggled vehemently but accomplished nothing.

"Fine. Then I'll just stay right here until you do." More pressure was applied, inducing a hoarse cry from the boy on the bottom.

"Get off," he pleaded, his face contorting in pain.

"Not until you say it."

"Fine. You are not wishy-washy. You are strong and powerful. You are _the man_. You rock. Now get your knee out of my balls!"

Matt snickered and moved his knee so that he was straddling Davis's midsection. "Better?" he asked innocently.

"Much. Thank you." The brunette sighed and closed his eyes, content to just watch the colors dance behind his eyelids.

Matt stared at the boy below him thoughtfully and debated getting off of him. He finally decided that until he was told to he wouldn't budge. Surprisingly enough being on top of Davis was quite comfortable. He had a sudden flashback of the morning the day before, and he flushed red at the memory.

Davis chose that moment to reopen his eyes. He frowned, perplexed by the pink tinge in the blond's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Brown eyes searched blue, and both of them held their breath.

"Yes," said Matt, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "I'm…I'm going to get off now." He threw one leg over Davis's body and slid next to him on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes - neither of them meeting the other's gaze - and listened to the faint ticking of a clock somewhere in the apartment.

"You know what?" Davis asked finally.

"Hm?"

"I got you out of bed."

Matt scowled for a second before he brightened. "Yeah, but it was worth it. I got to kick your ass."

"You didn't-"

"I made you beg. I wonder what Tai will say to that…"

"Oh shut up, you."

* * * * *

__

Ding.

"What the hell is that?"

Matt glanced up from the pot of boiling water. "That's the doorbell. Could you get it for me? I'm busy." He leaned forward to blow lightly into the pot.

Davis shrugged and strolled out to the door, adding a little skip in his walk for the heck of it. He peered through the peephole and jumped away almost instantly.

"Matt?" he called hesitantly. "Are you expecting a famous American television character today?"

"Huh?" Matt strode in a moment later with a dishtowel in his hands. "What are you talking about?"

__

Ding.

"Gilligan is standing outside your door."

With a definite frown, Matt opened the front door and glanced outside. He sighed and gestured towards the living room. "Hi, squirt. Come on in. Ignore Davis; he'll just be living here for the next few days."

TK sauntered through the door, backpack slung over his shoulder, and smiled brightly at his brother. "Hi, Matt." His voice squeaked, proof of his journey in puberty. Davis giggled, and TK gave him a withering look. "Hello, Davis. Glad to see you're alive and well."

"TE." The brunette acknowledged him with a nod and a superior grin. "How are you this wonderful day?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Peachy."

"I'm just fixing lunch," Matt said, interrupting the staring contest between the two 14 year olds. "Would you like some while you're here?" He began to move back towards the kitchen, motioning for them to follow.

"No, thanks," said TK, waving his hand dismissively. "Actually, I'm here to ask your opinion on something."

"Ask away." The blond positioned himself in front of the stove but continued to give his brother his full attention. 

"Well, I have a date with Kari tonight…"

Matt grinned evilly. Davis snorted and sat himself in one of the chairs.

"…and I know this is going to sound really weird, but this is our first…you know…and I wanna make a good impression and-"

"Just ask already."

TK took a deep breath. "I was wondering what you think I should wear."

"Anything but that hat," Davis declared tonelessly. "I frickin' thought it was Gilligan knocking on the door." He received two twin glares. "What?"

Matt shook his head while TK dug into his backpack, pulling out two shirts.

"Okay," he said, holding them up, and looking all for the world like a girl getting ready for a dance. "Blue or red?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, and Davis looked close to hysterics. 

"Blue," the eldest stated after a moment, thinking that the red had faded into a dark pink and - given the current situation - that didn't seem like a good choice.

"That's what I thought, too." He set the red shirt back into his bag and suddenly took off towards the hallway. "I'll be right back."

The other two stared after him, more than a little dazed.

"Well," Davis said after a long moment.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, shaking his head and peering back down into pot on the stove.

"Well, he certainly is your brother."

Matt turned to give him a bewildered look just as TK bounded back into the kitchen.

"Well," he announced. "How do I look?" He threw his arms over his head and struck a pose, so to speak.

Matt appeared vaguely overwhelmed and unsure of what to say. Davis merely sat up straight and gave the blue shirt, light jeans, and ever-present hat a critical eye.

"You look fine," Matt said finally, struggling inwardly to find a better adjective.

"You look like a slut."

This comment induced a choking fit from Matt and a few large drops of sweat to drip down TK's forehead.

"What? I do?" he asked, sounding more than slightly panicked as he stared down at himself. "Do I really?"

"Motomiya Daisuke," Matt barked with a definite scowl. "I know you did not just call my brother a slut."

"No, I didn't." Davis calmly lifted a hand to examine and pick at his nails. "I said he _looked_ like a slut. There's a big difference."

"He does _not_," Matt declared, looking capable of murder. "You take that back or I'll smack you, and you know that I will…"

"Oh, hush up. I was just kidding."

"So I don't look like a slut?"

"No, but you _do_ look like an idiot." Davis fixed the shorter blond with a disapproving glare. "Now goddammit, didn't I tell you to take that stupid hat off?" TK gingerly slid the offending hat off of his head, biting his lip sheepishly. "Thank you. Makes you look like a damn troll. And I certainly wouldn't want to kiss a little troll."

"Let's hope you don't want to kiss him with or without the hat," Matt muttered, still eyeing Davis.

"I have much better taste than that, thank you very much."

"Hey!" TK said, mildly offended.

"Oh? You want me to want to kiss you? Takeru, I had no idea you felt that way."

"Davis…"

"Oh, for goodness sake. I'm only joking. You have no sense of humor. I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man…oh, excuse me, _boy_…on Earth. Besides, I'm holding out for your brother." He winked at Matt, who scowled and glanced back at the stove to hide his blush.

TK appeared to be approximately two seconds away from throwing a hissy fit. "Would you stop fooling around? I want to know what you think of my outfit." He stomped his foot for effect.

Davis snickered and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously similar to "estrogen".

Matt cocked his head and peered thoughtfully at his younger brother. "Black pants," he said after a moment. "You need to wear black pants instead of jeans. You'll look more sophisticated."

"You think?" TK smoothed out his jeans with his palms and stared down at himself. "I suppose you're right. But other than that, am I okay?"

"Yes, you look good."

"Really?"

"_Yes._"

Davis pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. "My goodness, they grow up so fast. Don't they, dear?" Matt glared dangerously at him. "Why I remember just yesterday when he was young and naïve, running around crotching everyone. And now he's all grown up."

"Davis, you are such a nutcase." TK rolled his eyes and leaned against the countertop. "So you're here for a week, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Kari told me. I think she heard it from Tai." He raised his eyebrows at his older brother. "And you haven't killed him yet? I would have thought there'd be a new grave at the cemetery by now."

"Yeah, well don't go canceling the cremation yet. It could happen."

With a smile, Davis pushed himself out of the chair so that he could sling his arm over Matt's shoulder. "I'll have you know that the two of us are actually getting along quite well. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if in a few days we were closer that you two are right now."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

Matt picked up Davis's hand and carefully removed it from his shoulder, causing TK to giggle.

"Just you watch, Ishida. I'll break you before you even realize what's happening. Just you watch."

Matt gave him a dubious look.

TK pushed himself off the counter with a sigh. "Well," he announced. "I have to go. Got a date to get ready for, you know. And I want to be prepared. Thanks for your help."

"Whatever. Good luck. And don't do anything that I wouldn't."

TK giggled once again as he picked up his bag and began to walk towards the front door. "Don't kill each other."

"Oh we won't," Davis called back with a grin. "We're going to play Pictionary!"

More laughter was heard as the front door closed shut, and Matt's face took on an annoyed expression. "I hate you."

"Yes, dear."

* * * * *

"_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, oh what a snow that would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._"

"Must we do this?"

"Yes."

"But I hate Pictionary, and you know that all we're going to do is yell at each other and insult each other."

"I don't care. We're going to get more than a fourth of the way through the game this time. We have to. We're going to play until we do."

"That could take all day, you know."

"Then we'll just have to play all day, won't we?"

Matt exhaled loudly. "And is this dreadful music really necessary?"

"Studies have shown that music helps concentration. Maybe it will help us."

"Yes, but Barney?"

"Barney is considered to be educational. It can't hurt."

"You're doing this just to torture me, aren't you?"

Davis shrugged and continued setting up the pieces. "You're cute when you're angry. So who's going to draw first?"

Matt sighed and leaned onto his arms. "I will." He took a card and glanced at the word under the pink category. _Ladder_. Now, that couldn't be too hard.

He drew two long, parallel lines and a bunch of smaller lines that connected the two. In his humble opinion, it looked like a damn good ladder.

Davis squinted at the picture and twisted his head around to gaze at it from different angles. "A hospital," he declared proudly after a few long seconds of observation.

The pencil broke in half with a resounding snap. Matt bit his lip in order to prevent the threatening curses from finding their way out of his mouth and struggled to stay calm.

Davis blinked at the paper and then at the destroyed writing utensil. "I'll get you another one," he murmured before getting up.

Matt buried his head in his hands and moaned. This was going to be a horrible game.

* * * * *

"_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity bop. I like the way that you boppity bop. I like the way that you boppity bop, with your hands._"

"Pee. Peeing. Urine. Having an accident. Wetting the bed. Using the restroom."

"Matt, this has nothing to do with the excretory system. Get off it."

The blond scowled at the paper and once again closely examined the stick figure that now had dark pencil marks coming from between its legs.

"Then what the hell is that?" His eyes widened suddenly. "Davis, if the word is 'come' I swear to God that I will-"

"It's not sexual at all. Well…not really. You're making this more complicated than it actually is."

Matt sighed and glanced at the timer. "Time's up." He could barely contain his relief. "What is it?"

"Period."

Blink, blink.

"You don't get it? That," he pointed at the dark pencil marks, "is blood. See. Period. As in like-"

Matt quickly picked up his pad of paper.

__

SMACK

"Dammit, stop it! You're so violent today."

"Pervert."

* * * * *

"_Oh we are flying in an airplane, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, looking out the window, up so very high_."

"Okay, you had so better get this."

Matt shrugged and turned the timer over, furrowing his eyebrows as Davis began to draw a box with little tiny boxes inside it… "Calendar."

Davis nodded and started to draw lines across the top of the paper. Matt watched with wide eyes, racking his brain for something that pertained to calendars and involved lines. He found nothing.

"Huh?"

The brunette shut his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip. Finally he began another drawing underneath it all. It was another stick figure; a stick figure with horrid hair, warts, a huge nose, lopsided breasts…

"Jun," Matt stated with a smirk. Then he brightened. "June!"

"Yes! We got one!"

He threw his arms around the older boy, unable to hold his immense happiness inside. Matt returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. And somewhere in the midst of the embrace, Davis decided that simple bodily contact was not enough and felt the need to press his lips briefly but firmly against Matt's.

All sound stopped. All movement ceased. The two teenagers stared at each other in wide-eyed shock, their arms loosening their hold on one another but still not letting go. Davis pulled back after a good minute or two.

"I'm sorry," he said, flushing bright red. "I don't know what got into me. I swear that it won't happen again. I'm so-"

Matt shook his head and raised a hand to halt his apology. "It's okay. It's all right. It…yeah. Okay."

"Okay," Davis agreed, not willing to meet the other boy's eye for anything in the world. "So…we're cool, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool. It's okay."

"Good." He nodded and rubbed the back of his hand. "I'm just going to…go now. To the bedroom or…yeah. Bye." He all but sprinted out of the living room.

Matt sighed at the chair he had just vacated before beginning to put the game back into its box, occasionally pausing to absently touch his lips.

* * * * *

"I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"Why?"

"Because of earlier…"

Matt groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to pull it out. "Davis, we have already been through this. I don't mind. I'm not going to hold it against you. People tend to be spontaneous sometimes. It was a silly little kiss. It's not like we had sex or anything. And stop apologizing, will you?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to move somewhere else? Because if my being too close to you in your bed is bothering you-"

"Aargh! Davis, you are acting like we're both," he shuddered, "_straight_. And it was established years ago that neither one of us is. Consider it a friendly kiss between friends and get over it."

Davis frowned in the darkness. "So we're cool?"

"For the thousandth time, yes!"

"Good."

There was a long pause.

"So I guess it's okay to do this." Davis wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, much like he had that morning, and shifted until he was comfortable. "Goodnight."

Matt considered pulling away but decided against it and instead leaned back slightly. "Goodnight."

And not once in the entire night did either of them break the embrace.


	5. Day 5

Notes: Another chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's summer now, though, so the last few should be out a lot quicker. Finishing this story is number one on my list of priorities.

Anywho. Here's chapter 5. There is quite a bit of language as well as a tiny bit of sexual innuendo in this one so be warned. Also, before anyone says it I'm well aware that this fic has been somewhat Americanized (ex. the mention of Oprah in this part ^^), simply because I live in the States and have never been to Japan; therefore I feel more comfortable Americanizing these characters. Hope it doesn't bother anyone. ^_^;; So enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * * * *

"Matt. Oh Maaatt. Wake up."

__

Davis sounds funny. Matt frowned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. It was still far too early to be woken up.

"Matt. C'mon, get up you lazy bastard. We have things to do today."

__

Lazy bastard…things to do today? Who the hell does he think he is? Matt growled and swatted in the general direction of Davis's voice. An array of giggles came from somewhere off to his left. "G'way."

"Matt," the voice purred into his ear. "You have to get up. My wife is going to be home any minute."

Matt was stuck with the sudden sensation that he was falling. He opened his eyes just as his nose smashed into the floor next to his bed. There were more giggles. "Now look here, Davis," he said with as much anger as possible - which wasn't much considering his voice was still heavy with sleep. He shoved himself up to a slouching position and prepared to glare at the devil child. "I don't appreciate…" He stopped as he came face-to-face with a pair of wide brown eyes. That most certainly were _not_ Davis's. "Eek!" Matt scrambled backwards, hands reaching out blindly for anything that could defend him. 

"Why, Matt, I love you too."

Pause. Blink, blink. Glare. "Taichi, I'm going to kill you."

"Hm. I can't wait." The big-haired teenager resituated himself on the bed and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You know, that was the funniest thing that I've seen in a long time. Don't you agree, Davis?"

"Yes, quite."

Matt snapped around to scowl at the still-giggling boy behind him. "I don't see what is so funny. And Tai, wipe that shit-eating grin off your face before I kick your ass."

Said shit-eating grin only widened in response. "What's so funny is that Mr. Look-at-me-I'm so tough-Ishida was frightened by little ole me." Tai batted his eyes accordingly, sending Davis into a fit of laughter.

Matt ground his teeth together and prepared to stand up. Of course he only succeeded in slipping on a piece of paper and falling flat on his face, inducing another round of raucous laughter at his expense. His face flushed bright red, and he struggled to regain his sense of cool.

"Oh for goodness sake, Matt, you never could take a joke."

"Mm," he murmured, still plainly seething, as he rubbed his rug-burned palms gently against one another. "May I inquire as to what you're doing here, Tai, or would that be rude of me?"

"Well." Tai sat up and straightened his back, causing the bones to crack and Matt to wince. "It's pretty much common knowledge around us Chosen that you two are staying together for a week. And me, knowing you both as well as I do, thought to myself, 'They're going to kill each other'. So I decided to come over here for a day, bring my Playstation, and just hang out with you both."

Davis cheered at the word 'Playstation' and Matt groaned, thinking that the day was certainly going to suck. With a sigh, the blond stood and prepared to pick out an outfit for this horrible day of Playstation playing.

"Hey, Matt! Do you want to hear something really funny? Tai, tell him what you told me earlier. It's funny."

"Hey, Matt. Got a question for you. Do you use Windex on your pants?" Tai asked and continued without waiting for a response. "Cause I can see myself in them." He immediately cracked up. "Isn't that hilarious? I heard it the other day, and I just about died it was so funny."

"You just heard it?" Matt rolled his eyes and stumbled towards his closet. "That's got to be one of the oldest pick-up lines ever, Tai. Get a new one."

Tai mock-pouted and leaned back on the bed.

Davis giggled and leaned against the wall, watching Matt sift through his clothes. "Actually, Matt, you look very becoming in that shirt."

Matt froze and looked down at his feet, thinking to himself that it is just an old nightshirt but blushing deeply anyways. "Thank you," he mumbled, doing his best not to look up and meet Davis's eye.

"Yeah," the younger boy continued. "Of course I suppose that if I were on you, I'd be coming too." He quickly turned on his heels and made a break for it, shouting something about hooking the Playstation up and leaving Tai in hysterics and Matt in shock.

"That was a good one," Tai managed, laughing heavily and beginning to cough from it. "My goodness, that was good. I'm gonna have to write that down."

Matt glowered at the boy on his bed. "You're corrupting him. I think that he'd be a nice normal kid if he'd never met you."

"Yeah, but then he'd be no fun at all." Tai let himself calm down before he rolled onto his stomach and smirked at his best friend. "I guess you two aren't really as close to killing each other as I thought, hm?"

"No we're not." Pause. Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"You guys are sleeping in the same bed."

"Yes we are. So what? Oh no. Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking. You and I have slept in the same bed before, Tai. Hell, we still killed each other. Why are you still looking at me like that?"

"Yes but you and him both…drive a stick shift. Unless in the course of the last few weeks something big has happened that I should know about." Tai cocked his head to the side and proceeded to give him the previously declared 'shit-eating grin'.

"Tai, contrary to what you may believe, just because two gay males sleep in the same bed together, that does not mean that they are having sex so don't start."

"No, it doesn't. However, when two gay males who happen to be sleeping in the same bed together look at each other like that, then that means that sex is in the future."

Matt scoffed at him. "Looked at each other like how? I wasn't aware that we looked at each other at all."

"That's my point. You didn't look at him. You never like to look at the guy that you like because you're afraid of being caught. He, on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off of you. You should have seen him when you were asleep. Lovesick puppy, I'm telling you."

"You're imagining things."

Tai exhaled slowly, but he failed to lose the mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Mm hm. Right. Well I predict that by the end of this week, you two will be sleeping together. As in, _sleeping together_."

"In case you haven't noticed, Tai, that's only two more nights. I don't think so."

"Whatever." Tai waved his hand dismissively. "Mark my words. Sometime in the next two nights I guarantee that he will have fucked you so hard that you won't be able to walk in the morning."

"Whatever, Tai, whatever. Don't hold your breath."

But Tai only grinned and leaned his head on his hand, looking disturbingly enough like a cat who has just caught the canary. Matt glowered at him and told himself that he was most certainly _not_ thinking about the mental image Tai had conjured up. Davis above him, holding him close, panting in his ear, groaning against his lips.

No, not thinking about it at all.

* * * * *

"How can you play this? It's quite possibly the most violent thing I've ever seen before."

Tai frowned at the television screen, not even bothering to glance at Matt. "Violent? In what way?" The character on the game let out a sudden 'arg!' and promptly keeled over.

"Well I don't know, Tai. You just disemboweled that guy," Matt replied, rolling his eyes. "I could be wrong, but I think that constitutes as violence."

"Me," Davis corrected dryly. "He just disemboweled me."

Blink, blink. "Um…can he do that?"

"Yes, Matt," they chorused exasperatedly.

"That's the whole purpose of the game: to kill each other."

"Oh. Lovely. I do so love it when teenagers today engage in nice educational activities. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Tai attempted to sigh but the effect was lost through his gritted teeth and sudden battle cry. It took several minutes before he had recomposed himself and was able to give a coherent response. "I'm not even going to comment on your warm and fuzzy feelings, except to offer my sincere condolences." He paused to fire two grenades and then continued. "But seriously, you can learn a lot from games like this."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like strategy and patience and responsibility and-"

"And how to effectively blow a person's head off," Davis interrupted just as one of his rockets bypassed Tai entirely. He swore under his breath.

Matt was tempted to smile but managed to refrain. "Yes. I can see how that can be useful in the future."

"Of course!"

"It's actually very therapeutic," Tai said thoughtfully. "You wanna try? You can take over for me if you want."

"That's quite all right," the blond muttered looking unimpressed. "I'll pass."

"C'mon, Matt. You'll be playing _Davis_, for God's sake. You're practically _guaranteed_ to win!"

There was a vague growl from Davis's direction.

"No thank you," Matt replied, completely monotone, and proceeded to glare forcefully at the grunting and bloody two figures moving swiftly on the screen. "I am personally against all video games, Tai. You know that."

"Oh yes. I remember now. You're an artist."

"Yes I am."

Tai nodded, looking perfectly unfazed. "Of course. Of course. The starving artist. Mr. Cool. Spends all his time writing stupid 'meaningful' songs and pretending like he can actually play the guitar. Wouldn't know true fun if it bit him in the ass. Of course. I understand."

Matt visibly bristled but refused to respond, knowing full well that he'd somehow manage to dig himself deeper and end up playing against his will.

Davis sighed loudly and paused the game, prompting a sudden cry of surprise from Tai. He swiveled his body around and fixed Matt with a (frighteningly) adorable pout. "Please Matt. I want to play with you."

Tai snickered and was promptly silenced by a scowl from both parties. He muttered something about 'fucking prudish assholes' and resumed staring at the paused screen.

"Please?" Davis repeated, forcing his bottom lip to quiver for effect.

Matt's resolve quickly vanished, as everyone present knew that it would, and he fought a groan as he sat down between the two brunettes. Tai gleefully handed over his controller and sat back to watch the - what he imagined would be - entertaining scene, quietly humming "Matt and Davis sitting in a tree…" so that only Matt could hear. Said blond ignored him and eyed the gray controller dubiously.

"How the hell do I work this thing?"

Davis sighed.

Tai burst into laughter.

Matt glared and presented the controller, with special emphasis on the flexibility of the cord, threateningly.

Silence reigned.

* * * * *

"DIE, EVIL SON OF A BITCH!!"

Loud explosions quickly followed. Tai erupted into another round of laughter and tears of mirth flowed freely down his face.

"Matt…that was just a crate."

"Your guy could have been hiding in it. I wouldn't put it past you, Davis."

"My guy couldn't have fit in that crate. Hell, my guy's _hand_ couldn't have fit into that crate."

"Well it's not my fault you chose a fucking giant to be your guy. You should have chosen someone of reasonable size like I did. Then you would be able to hide in good spots like that crate."

"You just blew that crate to smithereens, Matt. Why would I want to be able to hide in it now?"

"I don't know, Davis. Sometimes you're really stupid."

Tai snorted and attempted to hold in the impending snickers but failed miserably, letting out a loud and sudden guffaw.

"You guys are mean," Davis whined as he fumbled with the controller, trying to switch guns. And not doing very well, I might add. "Hey, didn't I have a rocket launcher a few seconds ago? Where'd it go?"

Matt snickered wickedly. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Matt, you bastard! You took my gun, didn't you? Son of a bitch!"

"I did no such thing. I don't even think that's possible, stealing someone else's gun!"

"You lie. You took it. I don't know how you did it but you took it. I know you did! You were just pretending that you'd never played this before, weren't you? When really, you rent it every weekend and memorize all the strategies and cheat codes just so that when you played me you could steal my rocket launcher! Didn't you? I knew it!"

"Shut up, Davis! Why the hell would I lie? Even more importantly, why would I want a _rocket launcher_? Stupid piece of crap gun can't do anything."

Davis gasped and dropped the controller. "You. Take. That. Back."

"No." Matt folded his arms over his chest. "_Piece of crap. Piece of crap_," he sang mockingly.

"You little-"

Davis prepared to dive at the blond but was suddenly halted as Tai grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Davis, sometimes I swear…He didn't steal your gun."

There was a long pause. "He didn't?"

"No." Tai sniggered again. "You died. You always lose your gun when you die. You should know that by now, after we've been playing for so long."

Davis gasped and began to sputter indignantly. "No. But…but I…I didn't…he hasn't even touched me yet this round."

"No he hasn't," Tai agreed dryly, his lips quirked upwards. "You simply nose-dived into the damn lava ten minutes ago, remember?"

"Oh." Pause. Blink, blink. "Oh yeah. I remember." Davis narrowed his eyes into the air. "The _lava_. I still don't see how they think it's fair to put lava in this level. You can't even see it until you're in it!"

"No," Matt said in a falsely sympathetic voice. "You just can't see the blindingly bright lava that practically lights up the walls, until you're right in it. I know. It's _so_ unfair."

"Dammit, Matt!"

"Oh please," Tai interrupted with a mock-exasperated sigh. "I swear you two are starting to act like you're married." He giggled inwardly as Davis flushed and Matt looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Just play the game and stop arguing."

"Fine," they both said quickly and continued about their merry way.

* * * * *

__

Crash. Boom. Bam.

"MWAHAHAHA!!"

"What the hell are you shooting at?"

"I'll find you some day, Davis. Just you watch me. I know you're hiding from me, but you can't hide forever! MWAHA!"

"Matt, you are entirely too involved in this game. I think maybe you need to calm down."

"Your mom needs to calm down," Matt exclaimed as he fired another round of bullets at an unsuspecting gasoline tank that promptly exploded.

Davis rolled his eyes and focused on keeping his guy as far away from Matt's guy as possible. Which was fairly hard considering all the rooms looked the same and he couldn't distinguish exactly where Matt was at that moment.

"Just to think," Tai mused as various sounds of explosions filled the room. "That not very long ago this man was making fun of us for playing video games, even go so far as to say that he was personally against playing them. Now look at him."

Davis made a sound of agreement, and Matt let out an angry hoot.

"Shooting a door won't open it, Blondie. You have to open it with your hand."

He mumbled something resembling 'thank you' and the door slid open. "AHA! I found you! Told you that you couldn't hide from me!" Matt giggled gleefully and began firing his machine gun wildly.

Davis squeaked, nearly falling over as he struggled to regain control of his guy on screen who had begun to weave around the room much like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Matt exclaimed as his target suddenly fled down the nearest hallway at top speed. "Get back here, dammit, and fight _like a man_!"

"I would rather be a woman than have you get all trigger-happy with me. Now you get yourself some nice tranquilizers and chill out for a bit. Then we'll talk."

Matt smirked and began chasing after him, continuing to shoot nearly everything in sight at least twice. "Wussy man," he declared. "I'm gonna write a song about you. It's gonna go…Daaaavis is a wussy man. Daviiiis, the wussy man. Wussy maaan. Bah doh doh doh." He struck a chord on his air guitar before resuming his hunt.

Tai collapsed and pounded his fists on the floor as he laughed hysterically, occasionally pausing to cough and wheeze. "Jesus, Matt, why weren't you ever like this when I came over before?" he muttered when he had finally calmed down. Which was approximately ten minutes later.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Matt asked, turning away from the television to give his friend a confused look. Davis took advantage of the brief distraction and hightailed it to the other side of the factory, far away from Matt.

"You were always boring back then. There was never anything to do. And you were always trying to get me to play Candyland, even though you didn't want me to know that's what you were trying to do." Matt blushed heavily, but Tai continued. "I never liked coming to your house. I always had more fun at mine. Well, except for that one time when your dad took us both driving when we were 15. That was-" He stopped suddenly and stared thoughtfully at the air in front of him.

"What?" Matt said worriedly, knowing that look all too well. It was usually not a particularly good thing.

Davis turned around and gave Tai a puzzled look. "Are you okay?" Tai suddenly shifted his gaze to the brunette and smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Davis, how old are you again?"

"I'm 14," he answered, giving Tai a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Just curious. Because 14 is fairly close to 15, only a year away." He gave Matt a wide grin. "Because, you know-"

"Oh no!" Matt said, waving his hands violently. "I _don't_ think so, not at all. You are _not_ taking Davis driving in my car. Over my dead body."

"We could take my car."

"Not while he is staying at _my_ apartment."

"Oh, why not?" Davis pouted, chucking his controller and turning toward the two older boys. "C'mon, Matt. It'll be fun."

Tai was quick to agree. "Yeah really. C'mon, don't be such a party-pooper. You never know. It could be just like the video game, and you like that. Maybe you'll like this."

"I don't think so."

"Maaatt," Davis whined adorably, throwing a playful arm around him and scooting closer, studiously ignoring the amused sound that came from Tai's throat. "Pleeeeaaase?"

Matt glared down at the younger boy, who in response snuggled even closer and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Please?"

Tai made kissy faces, and Matt sighed in defeat.

* * * * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Davis, kindly straighten out the wheel. We're on a straight road; you don't need to turn anywhere."

"YES! Straighten out the damn wheel! Thank you, that's much STAY ON THE FUCKING ROAD!!!!!"

Davis whimpered helplessly and struggled to regain control of the vehicle. "I'm sorry," he said pitifully. "I've never done this before, you know."

"Yes, Davis," Tai chirped, calm and patient. "I know. Matt, you really need to take a pill and chill for a little bit. You're way too uptight about this whole thing. We all have to learn to drive somewhere. I'm sure that not even-"

"UPTIGHT?! He's going to KILL us! Don't you understand that, you big-haired scruffy-looking pile of dog-"

"Language," Tai chastised, cutting him off. He smiled encouragingly and reached over to touch his young admirer lightly on the shoulder. "Ignore him, Davis. You're doing good for your first time. Why I remember my first time driving a car. I got the brake and the accelerator mixed up-"

"How the hell do you get them mixed up?" Matt interrupted, still gripping handle above the door tightly enough that his fingers were turning white.

"Shut up, Matt."

"What happened?" asked Davis, sounding incredibly overwhelmed by the experience. Which he probably should be. The car swerved abruptly, producing a sharp 'eep' from the backseat and a faint noise of frightened apology from Davis.

"Not much actually. Just a little accident." Tai continued to appear perfectly calm and unaffected by the near-visit into the ditch.

"You went through the window at the bank, Tai. Just a bit more than a 'little accident' I think," Matt said dryly.

"Shut UP, Matt!"

"You went through the window at the bank?"

"Yes," Tai answered, sounding fairly unimpressed.

"That was _you_?! I remember hearing that some kid did that, but I didn't know it was _you_!" Davis giggled and the car slid over the yellow lines that separated the lanes. Tai reached over and swiftly guided him back to his lane, opting not to comment.

"Tai, he's only been driving for an hour or so. Do you really think that he's ready to be driving in two-lane traffic yet?" Matt asked, spotting a curve ahead and closing his eyes tightly as Davis moved the steering wheel accordingly and managed to just barely end up where he was supposed to be.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Tai waved his hand dismissively. "Just chill for a bit, Matt. He's my little apprentice, not yours, and I feel that he is ready for this."

"Well excuse me, Darth Sideous, I didn't realize. Carry on."

Tai turned around to give his friend a bewildered glance. "Darth who?" Davis nodded and made an inquisitive sound as he squinted at something a few feet in front of him.

Matt sighed and rubbed his aching head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." He cursed whoever cared to listen for giving him friends that had never even heard of Star Wars. He couldn't imagine how anyone could live without it. Then again, he was cultured and his friends obviously…weren't. With a resounding sigh, he glanced up and was greeted by the sight of Davis running off the road yet again. "Look out for the mailbox," he squealed just as the car nearly missed hitting it head on.

"Now don't worry about that. That was my fault," Tai announced, nodding like an old man Matt had seen once on Oprah. "I forgot to mention, Davis, that our job right now isn't to deliver mail." He cackled loudly and slapped his knee, plainly pleased by his own joke, while the other two just gave him a horrified look before ignoring him entirely.

"Um…Tai?" Davis asked after a long ten minute silence. "There's a truck coming up right behind us."

The wild-haired teen nodded again, practically glowing with happiness. "Very good. You're getting observant. That's a good quality for a driver to possess. See, Matt? He's not going to be so bad." There was a mumble from the backseat.

"Yes," Davis continued impatiently. "But…but he looks really pissed." As if to prove his point, a horn sounded from behind them, causing all three teens to jump.

"Yeah well, that's probably because you're going two miles under the speed limit," Tai said simply, bringing his hand up to his mouth to take a large chunk out of his nail and spit it to the floor, causing Matt to glare in disgust.

"Can't he just pass me?"

"Not on this hill he can't. At least, not if he has a brain. Just speed up. Everyone speeds these days."

"Tai!" Matt chastised. "Don't listen to him, Davis. Speed kills. It is better to be safe than sorry. Make the son of a bitch suffer." Said son of a bitch honked his horn even louder. Matt growled, rolled down his window, and stuck his hand out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him the peace sign."

"Um. You're kind of missing a finger there, Matt. I think that's like half a peace sign."

"Oh. Silly me," Matt muttered sardonically and added his thumb for emphasis before returning his hand to the inside of the car and rolling the window back up.

"Wahoo!" Tai shouted, clapping proudly. "You go, boy! Way to just flip that guy off! You rock. You're the man."

"I think you intimidated him."

The truck had backed off several feet and ceased its horn-honking, much to everyone's surprise and happiness. Matt nodded haughtily and blew on his finger as though it were the barrel of a gun. "Why yes. Yes, I am the man."

"Yeah, you are," Davis agreed, slowing down so that he could smile sweetly at Matt in the mirror.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's head back home. I'm starved, and I think you've had enough practice for the night."

Matt blushed bright red and kicked the back of Tai's chair, inwardly swearing homicide on big-haired, scruffy-looking piles of dog shit. Davis merely widened his grin and winked at Matt before returning his gaze to the road.

* * * * *

"Admit it, Matt. You had fun today."

"Mm."

"Oh for goodness sake, don't start this. I'm not leaving until you admit that you had fun." Tai folded his arms and leaned against the door jam.

Matt glowered at him and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Blondie? I didn't quite catch that. Maybe if you spoke up and enunciated, then I could understand you."

Davis threw his arm around Matt's shoulder, causing the blond to sigh and shoot Tai a warning glance. "I said, 'I had fun today'. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you. And I'm glad you had fun."

"Can you leave now?" Matt grumbled, although both brunettes heard the joking tone his voice held.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Yes I can leave now. God, I do something nice for you, and you can't wait to get rid of me. Ungrateful kids. Back in my day we had respect for our elders."

"Back in your day, huh?" Davis echoed with a teasing smile.

"Yes, back in my day. Got a problem with that, kid?"

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought." Tai lifted his Playstation and nodded at both of the boys. "I'll see you both later. Maybe we could get together again sometime." He opened the door and paused. "Oh and don't forget, Matt. Just two nights." Chuckling at the glare he received in response, he headed out the door. "Bye, guys."

They both waved lazily and mumbled a response.

Davis turned to Matt looking vaguely puzzled. "What exactly did he mean, 'Just two nights'?"

Matt tried his hardest not to blush and was halfway successful. "I don't know," he lied through his teeth. "I think this morning he said something about doing something or other in two nights. I don't really remember." He was most certainly not going to admit that Tai had predicted the two of them would be…yeah…in two nights.

"Mm." Davis pressed his lips together and shrugged. "Whatever. Tai is weird sometimes." His tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Yeah, he is," Matt muttered, telling himself that he was _not_ thinking about the things that tongue could probably do. Not at all. Although he couldn't help wondering what that tongue would taste like.


	6. Day 6

Notes: Almost done with this story. One more chapter to go after this. *sigh* On another note, this chapter is oddly sex-oriented. So beware.

* * * * *

"You have a bit of a hair complex, don't you there, Matt?"

"Mm."

"Because, you know, I've never seen anyone who lights candles when he fixes his hair. Nor have I ever met anyone who keeps his comb in a padded black box in his-"

"The candles, as your weak little mind has obviously forgotten, are for the horrid stench that your dirty soccer clothes, which you just left sitting in your bag on the floor in my room, have apparently developed in the course of the night. And I'll have you know that this is a very special comb, Davis."

"Really?" Davis peered at the purple comb in front of him. "It doesn't look like one. In fact, it kind of looks just like mine." He reached a hand out thoughtfully to pick up the object in question.

__

SMACK

"Ow! Fuck! What did you that for?!"

Matt glowered at the younger teen and patted his comb reassuringly. "You are not worthy of touching this comb. This comb is far above you, and you should not even be allowed to look at it. And although your gaze has already soiled it, I will not allow your touch to do so as well."

"Oh forgive me, sir." Davis folded his arms and glared forcefully at the boy standing in front of him. "Would you like me to bow down and worship the Almighty Comb?"

"Yes," Matt announced as he forced a big pile of gel into his hand and began gently - and almost lovingly - running it through his hair. "As a matter of fact I would. Down on your knees, boy."

Davis' eyes widened considerably. "What?"

Matt stared thoughtfully at himself in the mirror atop his dresser. "Well, Davis, if I were you I'd pray to the 'Almighty Comb' to save that thing on your head you call hair. Maybe it will grant you a miracle someday for your efforts, and you will look normal. But until then, you need to ask forgiveness for doubting its ability. So, on your knees."

Davis merely stared dubiously at Matt and crinkled his nose. "Jeez," he muttered under his breath. "What is it with me having all these sadomasochistic friends? First Ken and now you. All wanting me on my knees and shit. Who's next? Mimi? 'Get on your knees, Davis, and worship my big-ass pink hat'?" He snickered, pleased at his imitation of Mimi's high-pitched voice.

"Davis, I really don't want to hear about your sex life right now. So if you could please keep your kinks to yourself-"

"MY kinks? You're the one over there ordering me to-"

"Shhh." Matt waved his hands wildly in an attempt to shut the younger boy up. When all was silent, he hesitantly reached a hand out to caress the comb tenderly. Davis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, fearing that the result might be having the gel bottle launched toward his head. Matt mumbled something under his breath and picked up the comb, holding it gently in his palm, before he poised it above his hair, about to bring it down…

"Haaaalleluiah! Haaaalleluiah! Ha-"

"DAMMIT, DAVIS!!"

Davis put on an innocent smile. "What? I was just praising the-"

"Don't you know that I need complete silence?! This is a very difficult process, one that has taken years to perfect! I do not need you ruining it for any reason! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Mama."

"You want me to throw you out of this room?"

"No, Mama."

"I will. I swear to you I will if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, Mama. I'll be silent, Mama. I'll just sit here and look pretty, Mama." As if to prove his point, Davis leaned back almost seductively on the bed and smiled sweetly at Matt. "Please continue."

Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes, repositioning his comb and lowering it to his gel-soaked hair.

Davis sighed slightly and surveyed Matt's room, thinking that it might be best to entertain himself while the other boy was fixing his hair. There had to be magazines somewhere in the room. Matt was weird and different, but he wasn't _that_ weird and different. Davis eyed a drawer behind him. If he lived here, that would definitely be where he'd put his magazines. He crawled across the bed and slid onto the floor, opening the drawer and peering inside.

"Ooh! Doujinshi!" 

Davis froze, stole a glance at Matt, and breathed a sigh of relief when the blond didn't give any signs of hearing him. Giggling happily to himself, he pulled out the first doujinshi he saw and examined the cover. Which happened to display a rather scantily clad boy spread eagle under the word 'Hard'. Well that certainly makes a statement, Davis thought and was already grinning evilly in anticipation as he opened to the first page.

"Hm…….whoa……my Lord…oh my goodness……….._God_, that's….oh my…_fuck_…."

"Dammit, Davis, what are you…." Matt trailed off and paled considerably when he glimpsed the item in Davis' hands. "_Davis_!" The 'Almighty Comb' was slammed forcefully against the dresser and forgotten as Matt charged at the younger teen, grabbing the doujinshi and throwing it back in the drawer. "What the hell are you doing?! I do not appreciate you going through my stuff!"

"Matt's got dirty doujinshi, Matt's got dirty doujinshi!" Davis announced in a sing-song voice before he broke down in a fit of giggles.

Matt flushed a bright red. "That…that is none of your business. I cannot even believe that you-"

"Dude, that guy was waaay bendable. I mean, is it even possible to get in that position?" Davis asked, still giggling heavily, and proceeded to attempt to bend into said position.

"I d-don't…" Matt sputtered, doing a fairly good impression of a gaping lobster as he struggled between feeling angry, shocked, and horny as hell. "Dammit, Davis, would you stop that and get up off the floor!"

"But, Matt," Davis whined as he gave up and simply laid flat on his back. "It's comfy down here." He patted the space next to him. "Want to join me?"

"No, I do not want to join you. I want to know what the hell you were doing snooping in my stuff!"

Davis sighed lightly. "You told me to shut up. I figured that the only way I'd shut up is if I had something to amuse myself with, so I just opened the drawer and there it was. I didn't mean to make you mad, Matt. Really." He pouted, made his best puppy eyes, and willed his bottom lip to quiver. "Forgive me?"

Matt continued to glower, although with slightly less force as Davis noticed happily. He made something of a growl in the back of his throat and stalked back to his dresser.

"Hey Matt, you mind if I borrow it sometime? I didn't get to finish it, you know."

"You are _not_ borrowing it. Ever. Use your imagination if you want to know how it ends. It's really not a complicated ending," Matt muttered as he reached for his comb once again. With his fingers mere centimeters away, his whole body went rigid suddenly.

Davis, for once actually being on the ball of things, noticed immediately. "Um…Matt? I was just kidding, you know. I-" He trailed off as he followed the blond's line of vision.

Matt's hand shakily continued its journey, and he stared at the three purple pieces in his hand that previously were his comb. He stood gaping at them for a long moment, his body trembling heavily and his eyes shining brightly as though he were on the verge of tears.

"You…you must have broken it….when you slammed it down on the-"

Matt turned his gaze on Davis, who shut up quite quickly at the murderous intent plainly visible in the older boy's face. "You son of a _bitch_!"

Davis suddenly became a blur of motion running out the door, and the comb broke into even more pieces when Matt threw it down to chase after him, screaming curses and promising death to the devil child who caused him to break his comb.

* * * * *

__

POUND. POUND. POUND.

"Motomiya Daisuke, you get your wussy ass out of that bathroom right this instant!"

"I hardly even think so! You'll go all psycho and kill me!"

"I won't kill you. I'll just rearrange a few parts. Now get out here."

"No!"

"Dammit, Davis, you destroyed my comb! Now get out here so I can kick your ass for it!"

"I didn't destroy your comb! You were the one that destroyed your comb! You smashed it on the dresser! Not me! So don't kick my ass, kick your own!"

"Yeah, I smashed it on the dresser because you were going through my stuff! Therefore, it is your fault and I have the right to kick your ass!"

"If you even so much as attempt to kick my ass, I will have myself a nice little talk with Tai. And I will tell him that you own a pair of women's panties and a bunch of yaoi doujinshi, and I will tell him how you cried just because your comb got broken."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would! Just try me. Kick my ass, and see what I do."

Matt glared at the locked door and clenched his fists, realizing that Davis was not bluffing in the slightest and hating every second of it. "Fine. Come on out."

"And you aren't going to try to kick my ass? You swear that you won't?"

"I swear on my guitar and the memory of my deceased comb. I won't even try to kick your ass, no matter how much you may deserve it."

The door cracked open as Davis peered cautiously out of it. When he realized that Matt had no intention of committing murder, the door opened fully and he took a wary step forward, still ready for anything. "Hello," he said quietly after a moment, flinching when he noticed that the other boy was visibly restraining himself.

"Hello," Matt replied tersely.

"I'll buy you another comb," Davis said in what he hoped to be a reassuring voice. "I'll buy you the most expensive comb I can find. I'll even buy you gel to go with it, if you like. And then I'll buy you some more yaoi doujinshi. Maybe you'd like some guitar picks? Hell, I'll buy you a guitar if you want-"

"A guitar won't be necessary. A comb, gel, doujinshi, and picks will be sufficient."

"And then you'll forgive me?" Davis asked, looking hopeful.

"Hm." Matt leaned back against the wall of the hallway and folded his arms across his chest. "We'll see."

"_Oh thank you_!" Davis launched himself at the blond, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his body and burying his face in Matt's neck. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll buy you the best comb in the history of combs!" He let go and scampered off towards the bedroom. "Come on!"

"Excuse me?" Matt looked after him bewilderedly. "'Come on?'"

"Yeah." Davis stuck his head out of the open doorway and smiled at him. "Come on. We have to get ready to go."

"And where exactly are we getting ready to go to again?"

Davis sighed, exasperated. "Duh. The mall, obviously."

"The mall?"

"Yes. The mall. To buy you your comb, gel, doujinshi, and picks. Remember?"

Matt blinked owlishly, apparently having already forgotten that he was supposed to be angry at him. "Um. I didn't know that you meant now. I thought you meant, like, later or something."

"Well," Davis said, smiling sheepishly. "I want you to forgive me now. I don't want to spend our last day together with you mad at me. So I want to get this done as fast as I can."

"You don't-"

"Besides, it'll be a nice pleasant way to spend the day."

"But-"

"And I'll even drive us there!"

"_No_! That's quite all right! I just-"

The bedroom door slammed shut, leaving Matt standing alone in the hallway, gaping at the closed door like a fish. "Well," he said after a long moment of silence. "I guess we're going to the mall today."

* * * * *

"So, am I forgiven now?"

Matt mumbled something but couldn't make himself take his eyes away from his new silver comb that cost Davis almost as much as the gel, doujinshi, and guitar picks combined.

"You like the comb, Matt?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he replied, turning it in his hand and continuing to stare at it in absolute wonder.

Davis nodded, looking distinctly proud that the other boy was so enthralled with something he had purchased. And that the incident earlier that day was obviously long forgotten. "That's good." He took a judicious sip of his soda and took a moment to examine the people around him. Who all happened to be staring at Matt as though he had seven heads. Well who wouldn't, thought Davis as Matt's mouth formed a perfect O and his fingers traced across the teeth of the comb as though it were the most fragile thing in the world. "C'mon, Matt," he said as he stood from the bench and tried to pull the entranced teen up with him. "People are looking at you funny. Let's go to another store or something. You can drool over the comb later."

Matt's head snapped up, and he seemed to come back to himself as he glared forcefully at the gawking individuals. "Uncouth little-" He placed the comb lovingly back in its bag. "They don't understand. Fucking-"

"I know, Matt," Davis murmured sympathetically as he threw an arm around the angry boy and rested his head on Matt's shoulders, causing a nearby group of fangirls to erupt in squeals. "They're all idiots. Ignore them."

"Fine," Matt pouted, gripping his shopping bags tightly as he let himself be led into the crowd. "Idiots."

"Yes, Matt. Idiots." Davis patted him on the shoulder a few times for good measure before letting go and evaluating the nearby stores with a critical eye. "Hey, wanna go over there? That looks like a neat store." He pointed towards a very psychedelic-looking store, with various different colored flashing lights and loud rock music.

"Okay," Matt muttered after a moment, although he was already being drug across the mall.

The store was pretty much just a general assortment of weirdness (A/N: think Spencer but not). Davis giggled at the various key chains by the registers, and Matt eyed the voodoo dolls thoughtfully. The more the two browsed the stranger the store seemed to become, and before long Matt was staring in horror at greeting cards of decapitated men and near-naked women. Feeling that he'd had entirely too much of this particular store, he marched over to where Davis was standing, intent on telling him that they were leaving. His shoulder brushed across one of the items on the rack that Davis was studying, and it began to tumble off. Matt struggled to grab it before it hit the floor and nearly knocked the stand behind him over in the process. A group of teenage boys found this particularly hilarious and laughed raucously until Matt fixed them with his best glare. When they had settled down, he turned back to Davis and noticed for the first time the shocked expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, and followed the younger boy's gaze to the rack in front of them. He froze, and his mouth threatened to drop open when he realized that the whole rack was full of various adult toys. He glanced down at his hand that was still holding what he'd knocked off, and he nearly dropped it again when he realized that he was clutching a box that contained a particularly large vibrator. "Davis, I think we're in the wrong part of this store. I certainly don't-"

"Matt, what is that?" Davis pointed at a package of anal beads, looking both curious and overwhelmed at the display of sex toys.

"That…it…well…" Matt glared at them and then at Davis, trying to banish all the lovely and perverted images that arose in his head. "That is not something that you should be asking. I refuse to corrupt your virgin ears. Now come on."

"My ears are not virgin!"

"Then you've been doing it wrong," Matt snapped and prepared to drag the younger boy out of the store. "I think we should leave now before-"

"Excuse me, sir, but aren't you Matt Ishida?"

Matt froze and glanced behind him to find one the store's employees smiling sweetly at him, a piece of paper in hand. "Um…yes I am."

"Oh my God!" the man squeaked, bouncing excitedly. "Me and my friends saw your band perform a while back, and I just _loved_ you! Oh my, I can't believe that I'm meeting you!" He rocked back on his heels, suppressing a squeal, and suddenly seemed to notice Davis for the first time. He gave the brunette a barely concealed look of distaste that was returned with twice as much fervor before he turned his attention back to Matt. "Can I get your autograph?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved the piece of paper into Matt's hand and produced a pen out of nowhere. "My name's Justin."

Davis glowered at him and took a large step closer to his friend.

"Uh…okay." Matt quickly signed the piece of paper while the other two boys continued to glare at each other. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Justin bounced a few more times for good measure before he happened to glimpse the box that Matt still held in his hand. "Oh." He grinned knowingly. "I personally enjoy the veined ones. Much more pleasure, I think. Definitely _not_ a kiddie toy." He shot a pointed look towards Davis, who visibly bristled in response. And with a suggestive wink and a wave goodbye, Justin returned to the front of the store, leaving an embarrassed Matt and an angry Daisuke in his wake.

Matt huffed and puffed for a moment as he replaced the vibrator on the shelf. He turned back to Davis, still scowling deeply. "Now we're going…What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Davis grabbed a box off the shelf.

"Well, he recommended the veined one, so therefore I'm buying," he paused to glance at it, "the _ribbed_ one!" And with that, he stalked up to the front to make his purchase.

"_Davis_! You get back here right this instant and put that back!"

* * * * *

"I cannot believe that you bought a vibrator!"

"What? That jackass obviously bought one, so why can't I buy one? And did you see that look on his face when I plopped it down in front of him and told him that veins were for wussies? Ha! Wish I'd had my camera!" Davis grinned maliciously as he tore open the box and removed his new (ahem) toy. He held it in front of him and leaned back against the headboard of Matt's bed. "Hm. I think I'll name it Freddie."

Matt gave him an odd look. "You're naming it?"

"Of course." Davis held the vibrator up. "Hello," he said in a very nasally voice. "My name is Freddie. How are you?"

Matt continued to stare impassively at him. "You are a very strange little person. You know that, right, Davis?"

The younger boy beamed proudly. "Yeah, I do. But now I'm a strange little person with a vibrator."

More interesting images flitted into Matt's brain, and he struggled to dismiss them. "Named Freddie."

"Named Freddie," Davis agreed. He set Freddie down next to him and sighed. "You know, this is our last night together."

"Yes, it is." Matt's shoulders noticeably sagged at the thought.

"This week, I think, was the greatest week I've had for as long as I can remember. I'll miss it, being here."

"Yeah. So will I," Matt replied, and he knew that he would. Because it was sort of nice, having the younger teen around for a week. He stared silently at Davis, nearly overcome with the sudden urge to embrace the younger boy.

Davis glanced up and stared back for a long moment before he looked away, smiling sheepishly with a pink tint to his cheeks. He put Freddie back in his box and set it on the floor. He leaned back against the headboard, gazing at the air in front of him thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh fuck it!" he exclaimed suddenly, pushing himself up again. "Just fuck it." And promptly launched himself at Matt, pushing him against the bed and crushing their lips together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt gasped as he pulled himself away slightly, feeling faint and breathless as Davis ran his fingers through his hair and tried to move closer.

"I don't know," he responded, pressing tiny kisses to Matt's jaw. "I really don't know. You were just…and I just…just can't stop-" Davis broke off as Matt slid down slightly so that their lips met once again, and he opened his mouth to accept Matt's tongue just as a hand slipped under his shirt and exquisite fingers stroked his skin. He whimpered into the kiss and threw his head back, unknowingly beginning to rock his hips against Matt's. "Don't stop," he whispered thickly, as the blond moved to suckle his exposed neck. "God, don't ever stop."

"I won't," Matt whispered back when Davis began to claw at his back. "I won't." He pulled back and leaned forward again to rest his head against the other's forehead, feeling his breath on his lips and his heartbeat underneath his palm. "You know, it's kinda funny," he said, gasping for more air, "Yesterday, Tai said that by the end of this week you and I would be sleeping together."

"Oh?" Davis sounded as though he could care less what Tai said as he ran his hands anxiously up and down Matt's back. By now, the younger teenager was trembling horribly as he continued to rock against Matt, trying his best to encourage him to move as well.

"Mm hm. He said that you'd fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning." The blond sucked in a deep breath of air and pressed his lips lightly against Davis' chin. "And you know I just can't allow him to be right about something like that."

All movement stopped. "You can't?"

"No."

Davis nearly burst into tears, but before he could even utter a word, a pair of hands began to tug his shirt upwards.

"No," Matt repeated, leaning down to nuzzle Davis' neck. "_I'm_ going to fuck _you_ until you can't walk in the morning." And then he attacked the thudding pulse in Davis' throat, licking and suckling it until Davis cried out in pleasure.

"Oh," he moaned helplessly, feeling his ability to form coherent words diminish with each passing second. "Oh, that's…that's fine…"

And indeed, it was.


	7. Day 7

Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, it's over! No more waiting on lazy old me for new chapters! *everyone applauds* ^_^ V There is nothing much to say except thanks (thanks, thanks, _thanks_!) to everyone who has reviewed or will review in the future (hint, hint) and to everyone who sent me lovely little emails that nicely reminded me I had to finish Hello World. ^_~ I hope you like it.

I was seriously considering writing a little lemon chapter to put between chapters six and seven, and I even got so far as to write most of it. But then I actually read it and realized that it would ruin the story and how I intended Hello World to be, so no go. Sorry to the few people who were waiting for it. 

And now without further ado, enjoy! And do beware of sap (it's sometimes quite hard to clean off) and almost-sex. ^_^

* * * * *

"Remember when you told Dad I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, and he believed me! Ha! Classic!"

"Oh, fuck off. And what about when you nearly killed us all in the car? Was that classic as well?"

"I did _not _kill anyone. I didn't even come close to killing anyone."

"As if! My life flashed before my eyes about a thousand times!"

"Whatever."

Matt sighed loudly. "Would you please stop using my words? They just don't sound right coming out of your mouth."

"Whatever." The response earned Davis a light smack on his thigh. "Ow!"

"That couldn't have even hurt."

"Idiot!"

"I hardly even touched you!"

Davis narrowed his eyes as he gazed at his leg. "What about that? Do you see that? It's already starting to bruise! Look at that!"

Matt frowned down at the dark circle. "Oh, come on! That happened last night! Don't you remember?"

"It most certainly did not!"

"It most certainly did! The third time! I told you that you'd probably feel it today, and you said you didn't care! Remember?"

"No, that didn't…oh, yeah…I guess it did happen, huh?" Davis gave his thigh a critical glance. "It didn't _feel _like it was going to bruise. Actually, it felt pretty damn good."

"Well good, I'm glad," Matt said, pulling the covers around himself and burying his face in his pillow for a moment.

"Dammit, Matt, would you stop that!?" Davis exclaimed as the sheets slid a few inches off his body. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" He yanked the bundle of sheets back and attempted to curl up in them.

"Didn't yours?" The blond scooted closer so that he could fit under the small section of blanket Davis left for him.

"Sometimes."

"Mm."

There was a long pause before Davis spoke again.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

He hesitated, turning around so that he faced the older boy lying next to him. "Do you love me?"

Matt nearly choked on his own spit. "I-I don't really…" He shook his head and sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Davis, but love doesn't just happen in one night. It's a long process. Had Romeo and Juliet and everyone else in that awful play understood that, their lives probably would have been much more pleasant."

"Oh," Davis whispered, looking as though someone had just stolen his favorite toy, and began to turn back around.

"Although," Matt continued, seeming not to notice the other boy's response, "I think that I certainly started that process a few days ago."

The smile that suddenly appeared on Davis' face was almost blinding. "Oh," he said, a little breathlessly. "Oh, that's good, because I didn't want to lose…lose…_it_…with someone who didn't feel…yeah." He giggled and threw his arms around the older boy briefly before returning to his previous position and wrapping himself in the covers once again.

There was another long pause. Davis once again broke the silence, as he is quite well known for doing.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Mm?"

Davis pushed himself up to lean against his hand as he gazed at his friend's face. "Who was your first?" he asked, sounding vaguely hesitant but more curious than anything. And really, he figured that he had the right to know that particular bit of information.

Matt sniffed and twisted so that he could lie on his back. He stretched long and hard before he answered, partly to prolong the moment and partly because his back really needed to pop. "Gabumon."

Davis promptly fell off the bed.

"WHAT!? Oh my God!!! You are kidding!!"

"Yeah," Matt agreed, reaching down to yank the sheets from Davis' weakened grip. "I am. But at least I get these back." He repositioned the blankets into a large pile around his upper body and snuggled into them, looking somewhat similar to a contented cat.

Davis gaped up at him for a moment before he bounded back into the bed and smacked Matt in the stomach as hard as he could, although the blankets absorbed nearly all of the impact. "You jackass! I thought you were serious! There I was, sitting on the floor, imagining Gabumon's-"

"Motomiya, you stop right there. That sentence does not need to be finished."

Davis smacked him again, but this time he had the intelligence to aim at Matt's exposed legs.

"Ow!" the blond yelped, grabbing his stinging appendage and frowning at the other teenager. "You evil little fucker, that was totally unwarranted. And you get that tongue back in your mouth right this second before I take it and use it as my own personal sex toy."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"No. It is supposed to alternately intimidate you and turn you on."

"It didn't."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to work on that then."

"Yes." Davis grinned and pushed himself closer to Matt's blanket-covered body. "Can I get under there too?" he asked, pouting cutely when a pair of blue eyes fixed themselves on him and smiling again when the edge lifted, allowing him to slip under and share the covers with his new lover. He curled himself happily around Matt and sighed into his neck.

"What is it with you and snuggling at odd moments?"

"Hey, I can snuggle whenever the hell I want. Don't you even complain."

Matt mumbled something before leaning into Davis. "Whatever," he said more clearly.

"So who was it?" Davis asked when the silence threatened to overwhelm him.

"Mm?"

"Your first."

He felt more than saw Matt shrug dismissively.

"Oh. Someone."

"Who?"

"Just some guy. It's not important."

"Do I know him?"

"I sincerely doubt so. He was one of my first fans when the Teenage Wolves started out."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. He asked me out; I said yes. We dated for a few months, and on one particular date he went to grab for the gear shift and just sort of…missed, or so he said."

"You're kidding."

"No, until the day we broke up he swore he just overestimated the distance between him and the gear shift."

Davis snickered and Matt continued.

"Two days later in a game of Truth or Dare, Tai found out and decided to throw me what he called a "Cherry-Popping Party," in which I received more condoms and packs of lube than you could possibly imagine as well as a few books, one sex toy, one…odd piece of clothing, and two cakes."

"Dare I ask what they were?"

"A vanilla penis and a chocolate butt, complete with a cherry on..." Matt trailed off and waved his hand vaguely while Davis smirked at the image.

"Lovely."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So was it a fun party?"

"It was until my dad came home to find Tai doing…_obscene_…things to the cakes."

Davis chortled into Matt's shoulder. "Is that why your dad doesn't like Tai very much?"

"I'd certainly say that's a very large part of it. That and, of course, the time when Tai walked in on my dad in the shower."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, I know. Totally threw open the shower curtain and said, 'What the hell are you doing up so early in the fucking morning?'"

Davis stared, unsure whether to laugh or cry at his role model's behavior. "And why did he do this again?"

"There was an incident involving mudslides with _lots_ of vodka the night before, and I don't think he was anywhere near sober when he did it." Matt paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, remembering. "I think he originally thought it was me in the shower or something. He came running into my room screaming that his eyes were burning when he realized it wasn't, though."

The room echoed with the sound of muffled snickers once again although it ended fairly quickly. "So what happened with what's-his-name?"

Matt shrugged apathetically. "He decided one day that he wanted a woman. I was brokenhearted, vowed I would never date again. Of course, two months later I couldn't even remember why I was had been so upset over it, and now I can't even fathom why I ever dated him in the first place."

There was a long pause as Davis mulled over the new bit information. "He said he wanted a woman?" he announced finally, tightening his hold on the blond suddenly. "Why the hell would he want that? I mean, I can't imagine being with anyone else now that I've been with you."

Matt fought off a blush as Davis smiled gently at him. "Good Lord, I've turned you into a big mush ball. First you're wanting to snuggle and now you're saying sappy-assed comments. Why, just yesterday we were hitting each other, calling each other names, and fighting like little kids."

Davis swatted playfully at his head. "We're still hitting each other, jackass, and we will continue to fight. Except now we can stop every once and a while and be cute together." He let his fingers trace over Matt's bare hip, as if to prove his point. "You know you want to."

"Eh."

Another light smack. "Evil fucker."

Matt laughed and shifted so that his nose was pressed delicately against Davis's. "You are too sweet. You know that, right?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"That's a very good line. I think-" A pair of soft lips pressed firmly against his, halting whatever sentence Matt had been about to say.

"What do you think again?" Davis asked after a short moment, pulling back only slightly so he could watch Matt's eyes glaze over.

"I-I don't know," the other boy answered, his voice becoming ever so deeper by the second as Davis began to trace indistinguishable shapes on his arms. "I can't really think after you kiss me."

"Now who's being a mush ball?"

"No one. I'm merely stating a fact."

"Mm. Lovely fact."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Isn't that my line?" Davis teased, though he was already leaning forward.

"Mm."

"Mmmmmmm."

__

RIIIIING

"Fucking phone!"

"Oh, ignore it, Matt," Davis whined as the blond moved to push himself off of the bed. "Let the machine get it." He pouted briefly before pressing tiny kisses to Matt's throat.

__

RIIIIING

"We don't have a machine," Matt responded in what he'd intended to be a cold voice, though the way he tilted his head back to expose more of his neck took most of the ice out of it.

__

RIIIIING

"What?" Davis jerked his head back against the bed. "You don't have an answering machine?! That's inhuman!"

"We have Caller ID on one of the phones, so we always know who called and when they called."

__

RIIIIING

"Yeah, but you don't know why they called!"

"Fine," Matt huffed, far beyond exasperated, "I'll go out first thing tomorrow and buy one just to fucking ease your mind that I will always know _why _people are calling me."

__

RIIIIING

"Now, if you'd just excuse me." Matt pushed firmly off of Davis. "I have to-" A pair of arms suddenly seized a hold of his middle and pulled him back down, effectively halting both his movement and his words.

"No you don't. You just need to stay right here, on top of me." Davis suddenly pulled him even farther down so that he could place his open mouth over the pulse in Matt's neck, and he started to suck ever so lightly.

__

RIIIIING

Matt's fingers buried themselves in Davis's spiky hair as he tried to ignore the annoying shrill of his cordless phone, willing it to just fade into the background and away from Davis and him.

Davis and him and Davis's beautiful mouth.

Davis and him and Davis's heavenly fucking-

__

RIIIIING

"Goddammit!"

"It'll go away," whispered Davis with a pleading edge to his voice, although whether the tone was aimed to the phone or Matt he didn't quite know. "They have to stop trying eventually."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, though he didn't sound too sure, and leaned his forehead against Davis's, waiting for the awful distraction to go away. It seemed to Matt that it was getting louder ever time.

__

RIIIIING

"Get a life, jackass!" Davis shrieked before he hurled a nearby pillow in the general direction of the phone. "And stop screwing up mine!"

Matt snickered in spite of himself and turned his head to glare at the white phone lying on his floor, waiting for it to continue its ringing.

Pause.

Silence.

"It stopped," whispered Davis after a minute or so had passed. "They finally gave up." He sighed happily and grinned up at Matt, who was still staring at the phone, apparently expecting it to start ringing again at any moment.

"Yeah," the older boy replied after another long silence. "Yeah, it stopped."

It struck Davis very suddenly how silly they were acting. Like there had been an earthquake or a tornado or even screaming as the neighbors were murdered slowly and painfully. And all over a phone that just wouldn't stop ringing. He opened his mouth to point this out to the blond but was stopped before he even uttered a single syllable when Matt returned his intense gaze to Davis's face, whispered, "Thank God," and took advantage of Davis's open mouth.

There was a muffled sound of bliss that could have come from either of the boys or maybe even both. Davis's fingers were knotting themselves in Matt's hair while Matt was letting his hands roam over the brunette's stomach.

"Oh," Davis moaned as Matt abandoned his mouth and moved on to suck at his shoulder for a moment before trailing his tongue across the younger boy's chest. Davis's legs were spreading wider and wider under the now disheveled sheets as the hands on his stomach traveled lower, onto his thighs. "Matt…"

There was an answering moan that Davis felt more than heard, and then the hands slipped between his thighs.

"_Oh_!" Davis thrust his hips upward just as Matt gently bit down on his nipple. "Oh, _fuck_, Matt…"

__

RIIIIING

Davis's entire body seemed to collapse dejectedly on the bed, and Matt's hand stilled. Someone whined loudly while the other groaned.

__

RIIIIING

"Fucking…Just let me answer it."

"No. Just ignore it."

"I refuse to do anything sexual while that damn phone keeps ringing," said Matt seriously, raising his head to stare at Davis's flushed and panting face.

__

RIIIIING

"If I suddenly decide to throw the phone out of the window, how much money will I owe you later for compensation?"

"Not a clue. My dad bought it."

__

RIIIIING

"Will he be pissed if I throw it out the window?"

"I don't know. More than likely he will, when he finds out."

"Damn."

__

RIIIIING

"Oh, fine! Just answer it already."

"Right. I've only been wanting to for how long, again?"

Pause.

__

RIIIIING

"Um, Davis? In order for me to answer it, I'd actually have to get up, you know."

Davis's fingers, which hadn't yet moved from their place in Matt's hair, suddenly clutched at the blond's scalp.

__

RIIIIING

"The sooner you let go, the sooner we can get back to this." Matt licked Davis's nipple lightly, causing the younger teen to sigh in a mixture of pleasure and pain and remove his fingers.

__

RIIIIING

Matt pulled himself out from under the covers and off of the bed. "You know," he said, stumbling toward the phone, "prolonging an orgasm actually increases the intensity of it."

Davis turned slightly towards the side, so that he could both watch Matt and bury his cheek in the pillow. "I'd better fucking black out."

__

RII-

"What?"

"MAAAATTTT! Hi!"

Pause. 

__

Oh fucking hell no.

Matt's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times while he struggled to respond. "Jun," he said after a long moment. "Hi." He glanced over at Davis just in time to see the younger boy tense up and glare at the air in front of him, obviously mentally cursing his sister.

"Oh my gosh, Matt, I've missed you _so _much! I just…"

Matt frowned and held the phone farther away from his ear.

__

Hang up on her.

I can't hang up on her. That would be rude.

And blocking her out to have a conversation with yourself isn't?

Fuck off.

Just hang up. Press the 'end call' button and put the phone down. Or just throw it out the window like Davis suggested and be done with it.

There has to be a reason that she called. She may be one of the most annoying people alive, but she rarely ever calls without some sort of reason. She's probably calling about Davis.

Matt sighed inwardly and stole another glance at his new lover. Davis had turned onto his back and at the moment was arching upwards, looking slightly pained, until a loud crack sounded from somewhere underneath the sheets that seemed to be slipping farther and farther off of his body. The younger teen sighed in pleasure and laid himself back on the bed like a contented cat. It wasn't at all an unusual thing to do; Matt often did the exact same on mornings before school, and he had seen both his dad and Tai pop their backs in the exact same manner countless times. So _of course_ it wasn't in any way, shape, or form attractive or even remotely sexy.

Except that somehow it was, and Matt was suddenly reminded why exactly he wanted Jun to shut up and get to the point.

"Listen, Jun, I'm sorry to cut you off, but I'm sort of busy right now."

A noise that Matt supposed was some form of agreement came from the bed while Jun gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Matt," she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to bother you; that's the last thing I'd want to do. I just couldn't-"

"Jun."

The girl 'eep'ed faintly and began apologizing once again. "Sorry. I really am. Sometimes I just can't-" Somewhere in the background came a muffled voice, though Matt couldn't place it nor even really understand what it was saying. "Oh, right," Jun said once the voice stopped speaking. "Sorry. I don't mean to babble. We just got back from America not that long ago, and one of my friends drove me home, and I just had to call you because it's been so long since I've talked to you!"

Matt blinked. "Right," he said carefully. "When are your parents going to be home?"

"Not until later. Five or six, I think they said. They actually told me to call you sometime after I got home to see what you wanted to do about Davis. They could come by and pick him up when they got home, or you could drive him over now, if you wanted to, and we could hang out or something…" 

There was a hopeful edge to her voice as she trailed off, and for a moment Matt felt strangely guilty as he found his gaze shifting upwards to settle on Davis. The younger boy was staring fixedly at Matt and smiled widely when their eyes met. Matt's mouth twitched for a second before he found himself grinning back stupidly.

"Matt?" came Jun's voice, sounding fairly curious and even a little concerned at his lack of response. "Are you there?"

Matt snapped himself out of whatever daze he'd fallen into. "Yeah," he answered, his voice sounding as dry as it suddenly felt. "I have a lot of work to do, actually, and it'd probably just be best if I drive him over when I'm done."

"Oh," replied Jun, sounding slightly dejected but not nearly as much as Matt had expected. "Band stuff?"

"Uh…yeah." Matt reasoned that it wasn't really lying if you looked at it in a certain way. He'd thought for quite a while that his songs needed something new, and if this time with Davis didn't inspire him then nothing probably would. "Sorry," he said, almost as an afterthought.

"That's okay. I understand. When do you think you'll be by?"

Matt sought out the only clock in his room and studied it for a moment. 11:21. He tried unsuccessfully to do various mathematical calculations in his head, attempting to determine an appropriate time. "Eight or nine," he said after a long moment.

"Okay," said Jun. "That works." There was a short pause. "So, I guess I'll let you go so you can get to working."

"Yeah," agreed Matt, giving Davis a victory sign and another stupid grin. "Bye."

"Bye."

__

Click

Matt pressed the 'end call' button and immediately stalked over to the bedroom door, threw it open, and chucked the phone into the hallway. There was a loud crash as it struck the wall and fell to the floor. Matt absentmindedly noted that there were two pieces lying on the floor as opposed to just one, but he didn't bother to dwell on it. Instead, he shut the door and spun around to look at Davis, whose lip was quirked slightly upwards in an obvious sign of amusement.

"Now," Matt murmured, "where were we?" And with that, he all but launched himself back onto the bed.

* * * * *

A little over three hours later, Matt decided to leave the back of the apartment for the first time since the previous night and venture into the kitchen. Davis was taking a shower, which was a very good thing considering he was in dire need of one. So was Matt, of course, and despite his wet hair and the strange scent of something that could once be considered shampoo that wafted off of him, he had yet to take one.

Well, he had yet to actually clean himself anyway.

There had been two attempts at a joint shower (both with the sincere intention of saving both time and water), but they had only managed to make the two teenagers far less clean than they were before. So Matt had finally insisted that they take separate showers, because as much as he adored Davis, the smell of sweat and various other bodily fluids was steadily getting worse and far less appealing.

Really, Matt thought with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He'd honestly forgotten all about the feeling that his loss of virginity had brought him when he was younger, but being around Davis was beginning to remind him of it. The I-Have-Been-Corrupted-And-Now-Love-My-Sexuality-Let-Me-Show-You-How-Many-Different-Ways-I-Can-Moan feeling. He remembered that it was a lovely feeling when he'd had it, but it was even lovelier when Davis had it.

Much, much lovelier, actually.

Matt suddenly became aware of the stupid grin on his face once again and struggled to snap himself out of it. He would _not_ get all sappy and love-struck over Davis, dammit; he wouldn't do anything of the sort.

With a slight frown, Matt returned his gaze to the refrigerator door where a barely legible note informed him that his dad would in fact be home in time for dinner. Normally such an occurrence would have made him at least somewhat happy, but this particular day all it did was make him slightly annoyed. Oh well, he thought with a sigh. At least this gave his father and Davis another chance to bond before Davis went home, which was a good thing considering that the way things were heading the two of them may very well be seeing much more of each other.

Thoughts of long-term relationships and marriage flitted into Matt's mind before he could stop them, and he nearly groaned out loud. He could _so _not be doing this. One week with Davis Motomiya (including one night of sex and six days of bickering, actual fights, and general annoyingness that suddenly seemed like six days of pure happiness after the aforementioned one night of sex took place), and Matt Ishida was acting like…like…oh he couldn't even think of it.

He was glaring at the window, where he half-expected a couple of blue birds to fly up and begin a cheery song of love, when a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and caused his body to jump a mile in the air and his heart to skip a beat or two.

"Good morning, sexy."

Matt rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to suppress the stupid grin that was threatening to take over his face. "It's afternoon now, Davis, and don't you ever sneak up on me like that again unless you want a foot shoved up your ass."

"Ooh, promises, promises." There was a smile in his voice, and he leaned closer to Matt, standing up on the tips of his toes so that he could see the note on the refrigerator as well. "Your dad's actually gonna be home for dinner and not just eat the leftovers a few hours later? Wow, that's happened like once since I've been here."

"Mm," Matt replied, cocking his head to the side and considering the various options for dinner. "I think I'll just order pizza or something," he said after a long pause.

"No, you're not!" exclaimed Davis, looking scandalized and finally dropping his arms. "This will be my last meal in this house before I have to go home, and I refuse to eat anything but your cooking!"

"But-"

"I refuse!" Davis put his hands on his hips and fixed the blond with a stern stare. "Make a pizza, if you're so intent on having pizza."

Matt shut his mouth immediately and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know," he said, "I made a pizza once - cheese pizza - and now that I think about it, it was pretty damn good. And I'm sure we still have everything I'd need around here somewhere."

"Well there you go then!" Davis grinned and moved to put his arms around Matt once again, but the other boy quickly stepped out of the way before he could. "What?"

"I have to shower," Matt reminded him. "When I get out I'll think about the pizza."

"And we can cuddle a little bit more?"

"Of course." 

And with that, Matt rushed out of the room before the twitch in the corner of his lips turned into a full-blown grin.

* * * * *

Matt wasn't grinning when he walked out of the bathroom and reentered the kitchen. There were two reasons for this. One of which was that he had had a mere seven minutes of hot water that turned to lukewarm water that abruptly turned into the shock of his life. He had spent most of the shower shivering and cursing Davis for being so damn irresistible. The second, and most important, reason was that he had walked into the kitchen to find Davis sitting at the table, Matt's green songbook open in front of him, and he appeared to be scribbling furiously on one of the pages.

For a split second, all Matt could see was red, and thoughts of murder and ways of inflicting excruciating pain invaded his mind before he managed to banish them. But, really, the fact that Davis had even considered opening Matt's precious and highly private notebook was bad enough, and here he was openly defiling it. He had just better be writing on a blank page because God help him if he was doodling on one of Matt's songs.

"What are you doing?" Matt was pleasantly surprised at both the ice in his own voice and Davis's reaction to it.

"Holy-!" The pen all but flew out of the brunette's hands as he jumped, causing the chair he was sitting in to tip backwards and send him toppling to the floor with a loud crash. A stream of curses flowed from his mouth as he struggled to regain his bearings.

Matt was about two seconds away from rushing over to help him before he remembered that he was supposed to be seriously pissed off and not at all concerned about whether Davis did or did not just receive a concussion. Besides, the other boy appeared to be all right. He wasn't clutching any particular part of his body in pain, and his eyes were still fixed on the overturned chair, glaring as though he wished it would burst into flames at any given moment. Still, Matt couldn't quite stop himself from softly inquiring, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell did you do that for?!" was Davis's response, and his glare suddenly shifted to the blond standing in the doorway. "And you were complaining about me sneaking up on you!"

"What are you doing?" Matt repeated, now that he was entirely satisfied that Davis was fine.

Davis narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond. "I-" He stopped and frowned suddenly, his gaze losing most of its angry heat. "Nothing," he said after a moment and then began to turn the chair right side up again. "Nothing."

"It looked like you were writing in _my_ notebook that I specifically told you, the very first day you were here, that you would die if you ever touched."

"I was correcting it!"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, a sure sign that Matt Ishida was not a happy camper at the moment. "You were what?" he asked, his voice eerily calm. "My songs-"

"Oh, for God's sake, Matt, I wasn't talking about your songs! Your songs are _perfect_, fucking _beautiful_!" Davis exclaimed, waving his arms wildly for emphasis while Matt turned a light shade of pink at his words. "I was talking about _this_!" He grabbed the green notebook and held it up so that Matt could clearly see the page he had been doodling on. "You obviously just got your verbs mixed up, so I corrected it."

Matt was torn somewhere between an indignant glare and an embarrassed flush as he read the words 'I hate Davis Motomiya' that he vaguely remembered writing multiple times on the page a few days ago. Nearly all of the 'hate's had been crossed out and replaced with 'want's.

"Oh," he muttered stupidly, a little unsure of what to say.

"Yes," replied Davis, more than a little irritated with the situation. "And what, pray tell, is _this_, exactly?" He pointed to the goggled stick figure with an arrow going through its head in the corner of the paper.

"Tai," said Matt, perhaps a little too quickly. "I was really pissed off at Tai."

"Tai's hair is bigger than that. Much bigger, as a matter of fact, and he doesn't wear goggles anymore." The younger teen glared accusingly at him.

"It's abstract art!" Matt announced, throwing his hands up and trying to look innocent. The temperature of the room had since warmed back up and was becoming quite hot as Davis's glare intensified. "Oh for…you had no right to even open that up in the first place, so don't even act like I'm the only one who screwed up!"

Davis blinked and seemed to deflate just a bit. He dropped the notebook back onto the table. "I'm nosy, Matt, you know that. It was just sitting there. Um…sorry?"

"You asking me or telling me?"

"That depends. Are you sorry that you wrote that and drew that and then made me fall out of my chair?"

"Yes," said Matt without pausing to think about it.

"Then so am I." Davis sighed and dropped down into the chair, leaning back slightly and rubbing his eyes gently with his palms.

"You really think my songs are perfect?"

Davis let out a bark of laughter and opened his eyes again, smirking slightly when their gazes met. "Of course I do, you jackass," he whispered.

Matt did blush this time, a full blush that turned his whole face and neck a vibrant red. "Thanks."

Davis shrugged. "You gonna write a song about me some day?"

"Of course I will, Davis. Of course I will."

* * * * *

"I'm not really sure what you did to it, Matt, but I think it's officially screwed up."

"So you can't fix it?"

Davis frowned and squinted at the cordless phone in his hand. "I don't know. What do I look like, Mr. Fix-It? I have a hard time replacing the toilet paper in my bathroom, much less trying to fix a telephone." He turned his gaze to the battery and battery cover on the table in front of him. "Well, you certainly disconnected the battery, but…" With an even deeper scowl, he tried for what may very well have been the millionth time to replace the battery in the phone. "But I can't for the life of me see how the hell it fit in here. I think there's another part missing or something."

"Maybe," said Matt amicably, turning back to the pizza crust on the kitchen counter and continuing to spread sauce over it. "Just give up. You don't have to do it. Actually, it'll probably be easier to just buy a new one anyway."

"Yeah, then you can get one with an answering machine on the base!" Davis grinned and stood up to place both the phone and its battery on the kitchen counter next to Matt. "I'm not sure if I've ever mentioned it before, but I love your apron."

Matt scowled and brandished a sauce-covered spoon menacingly. "Yes, you have. Every time that I wear it, as a matter of fact, and more times in the last ten minutes than I can count. And, you know, normally it doesn't bother me because Tai teases me about it mercilessly. Of course, he was the one who actually gave it to me, but anyway. I actually get the feeling that you mean it when you say that."

"Because I do," whispered Davis almost seductively. "You look adorable right now and maybe a little edible." He moved to step closer to Matt but the older teen once again held up the sauce-covered spoon, and he remained where he was. "Hang on for a second," Davis said after a short pause. "Tai gave you that apron?"

"Yes," said Matt exasperatedly, thinking that he really needed to get a new one some day. 

"Why?"

"Remember that party we talked about earlier this morning?" At Davis's hesitant and slightly confused nod, Matt continued. "Remember that odd piece of clothing that I got as a gift?"

Davis searched his memory quickly and then had the decency to blush. "And you actually cook in that thing?"

Matt shrugged and turned back to the pizza. "Hey, it works! At least now when I manage to pour milk and shit down the front of myself, it hits this thing and my clothes survive unharmed."

Davis simply stared at the blond for a long moment, his blush steadily increasing and his eyes glazing over a bit. "Shit," he muttered suddenly, shaking his head a few times and forcing his eyes to look away. "Now I'm having images…getting all hot…"

"Well, don't," said Matt dryly, his face turning a light shade of pink. "I refuse to have my cooking interrupted because of your sexual fantasies."

"And how about after you're done with that?"

Matt made an indistinct noise in the back of his throat that could have been either agreement or disgust, though Davis suspected it was the former. Or hoped, anyway.

There was a long pause.

"Can I cook something too?"

"No," replied Matt firmly as he finished saucing the pizza and turned to grab the cheese from out of the refrigerator.

"Why not?"

"You just got done telling me that you have trouble replacing the toilet paper roll, and you're asking me why I won't let you cook?"

"Matt," Davis whined, "you know I wasn't serious."

"The other day, you very nearly destroyed my kitchen while making macaroni and cheese."

"Yeah, because you came in and I got distracted by your sexiness!" Davis insisted while Matt merely scowled at him. "I really can cook! Quite well, as a matter of fact. I can make damn good pasta."

"Oh, really? Chef Boyardee?"

"No!" Davis huffed, glaring daggers at the blond while he threw grated cheese onto the pizza. "Non-store bought pasta. I can even _make _my own fucking sauce, Matt. I make it!"

"That's nice."

"And my chicken parmesan? Greatest thing you will ever taste, I swear it!"

"Davis-"

"I could start my own restaurant. I seriously could."

"Davis, I'm sure your pasta or chicken parmesan or whatever is wonderful," said Matt in a voice that suggested he didn't really believe it was. "And someday maybe you can make it for me, but today we don't have enough time for you to make something like that."

Davis looked crestfallen. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he half-pouted for a moment before he took his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it pitifully. "Then what can I do?"

"Umm." Matt, having finished with the cheese, moved back over to the refrigerator to replace it and stood in front of the open door for a moment, peering inside. "Mm." He bit the inside of his cheek while he racked his brain for something for Davis to cook. "Oh, I know. You can make the bread."

Davis perked up. "Homemade bread?"

"No," replied Matt, purposely keeping his gaze away from the other boy so that he didn't see the disappointed look on his face. "We don't have the time, Davis, you know that, so we'll have to go with store-bought this time." He opened the freezer and raked his eyes over the contents thoroughly before he found what he was searching for and yanked it out. "Breadsticks," he announced, displaying the bag so that the other boy could clearly see it. "Just stick them in the oven for the last few minutes while the pizza's cooking."

Davis glowered at the bag but nevertheless took it from Matt's hands. He peered at the cooking instructions for a moment before announcing, "Garlic breadsticks."

Matt blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Garlic breadsticks," he repeated, nodding to himself. "I'll make garlic butter and cover these in it, thus making garlic breadsticks."

"Oh," said Matt, continuing to blink. "Okay. That sounds good." The oven beeped suddenly, denoting the end of its preheating, and Matt immediately placed the pizza tray on one of the oven racks and set the timer on the stove. He sighed as the first few seconds began to tick off before he turned around to face Davis again, who had placed the bag of breadsticks on the table and was staring at Matt with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"So," he said, "now we appear to have some free time."

Matt rolled his eyes and started to remove his pink apron. Davis's hands snapped out to grab both of his, preventing him from getting very far, and suddenly Matt found himself pressed against the kitchen counter.

"Keep it on."

"Davis," he warned. "It's not at all safe to leave a heated stove unattended."

"Oh, don't worry. We won't be leaving it," Davis whispered back, pressing his lips to Matt's pursed ones for a moment before pulling back. "We're going to stay right here." He pulled the blond into another kiss, much more intense than the first, and was about to deepen it even further when Matt pulled back.

"Davis-"

"Matt," murmured Davis thickly, pressing himself against the blond, "I need to you." And he crushed his lips to Matt's once again.

Pause.

"_Oh_."

* * * * *

It had been tense when Mr. Ishida returned home from work. Davis and Matt had spent their last few minutes alone in the apartment together running around, trying to both get everything ready for dinner and hide all of the evidence that they had spent a large portion of the day engaging in sexual activities. This had meant that while Davis had frantically mixed butter and garlic salt for the breadsticks, Matt had torn apart the bathroom in search of the elusive container of air freshener that would hopefully mask the smell of sex that had taken up residence in the kitchen.

They had apparently done a good job; seven minutes into the meal, Mr. Ishida didn't seem to notice anything amiss. There had been a brief but terrifying moment at the beginning, though, when Davis got up to place a piece of pizza on his plate and came back to find Mr. Ishida glaring daggers at him. Davis started to sweat and immediately began searching his brain for an appropriate response to the questions he was sure were going to come hurdling at him any second. Soon, however, he noticed that Mr. Ishida wasn't so much glaring at him as he was eyeing his piece of pizza, which had been the biggest, sauciest, cheesiest, and best-looking slice on the tray. Davis quickly proffered his piece of pizza, and the potential crisis was averted as Mr. Ishida happily munched his food.

Davis and Matt let out twin, inaudible sighs of relief and resumed eating. A long silence followed, broken only by the occasional clink of ice hitting glass or the rustle of a napkin.

"Why does it smell like potpourri in here?"

For a moment, all time stopped. Matt's hand, which had been reaching for his glass, froze in mid-air while Davis had stopped mid-chew to glance frantically around the room.

"Umm. Well, Dad, there was this incident during lunch when I…burnt eggs and…I couldn't get the smell out, so I…used the air freshener that we had buried in the closet."

Mr. Ishida grunted something about Glade and took another large bite out of his pizza while Davis arched his eyebrow and mouthed 'eggs?' across the table at Matt. Matt shook his head and lifted his shoulders in what may have been an extremely weak shrug.

"These are _really good _breadsticks. Did you make them, Matt?"

Davis grinned widely and shot Matt a victorious look, reminding him without words of just who's food Mr. Ishida had complimented and who's that he hadn't. "No, I did."

"They're excellent! Is this garlic?"

"Yes. Garlic salt, garlic powder, and butter."

"Just a perfect blend. Not too overpowering and not too weak. Matt, have you had one?"

Matt scowled and replied quite firmly, "_No_." There was a sudden flurry of motion as Mr. Ishida rushed to grab a breadstick and deposited it on his son's plate. Matt glowered at the piece of bread and showed no sign of eating it then or anytime soon.

Davis, noticing this, smiled sweetly at the blond and picked up his piece of pizza. "_I_ like the pizza. I think it may be the best I've ever had," he said, nodding and taking a bite.

Matt shot him a dubious glance.

"Well, of course it is, Davis," replied Mr. Ishida, also turning to smile at his son. "Normally, if Matt cooks it, it's guaranteed to be delicious. It goes without saying."

Matt flushed red but look proud nonetheless. He stared down at the untouched breadstick on his plate for a moment before he finally picked it up and took a small bite out of it.

Mr. Ishida stared at him expectantly while Davis seemed to hold his breath, waiting for the blond's approval.

"It's…good," said Matt, looking vaguely surprised while across the table Davis exhaled and gave him a relieved smile. "Very good." He took another bite.

Mr. Ishida was apparently satisfied and turned back to his own meal. "So, Davis," he said after a minute, "you do much cooking?"

"Oh yes," replied Davis, looking quite pleased with the way the conversation seemed to be going. "I make excellent pasta."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"And my chicken parmesan could seriously win some major awards."

"Really?" Mr. Ishida, on the other hand, looked rather impressed. "Chicken parmesan? I love chicken parmesan! You'll have to make it for me sometime. Unfortunately, chicken parmesan is the one dish that Matt hasn't quite gotten the hang of yet."

The breadstick in Matt's hand suddenly fell to his plate as he stared at his father in horror. "Excuse me?"

"It's not awful, you understand, just a little bland. Not enough flavor for my tastes." The older man didn't seem to notice the death glare that was suddenly aimed directly at his head.

But lucky for him, Davis did and quickly began to rectify the situation. Under the table, his foot reached out and began to lightly stroke Matt's leg. The older teen quickly ceased his glaring to give Davis a startled look. Davis took advantage of being the center of Matt's attention and gave him the sweetest, most adorable smile that he could muster.

Matt blinked owlishly at him and after a moment found himself smiling slightly back at Davis. Then he seemed to come back to himself and averted his eyes sheepishly, trying not to blush as Davis's foot traced distorted hearts on his leg. He stole a glance out the window, just to make sure that there were no blue birds in sight.

"You know, Davis," said Mr. Ishida suddenly, startling the two boys who had honestly forgotten for a moment that he was still in the room. "I have to admit that the last few days with you have been quite pleasant, not at all like some of Matt's other friends. I hope that you'll come back to stay with us soon."

Davis grinned a little evilly and dropped his foot to the ground. "Not like Tai?"

Mr. Ishida froze and simply stared at the space in front of him blankly. "Tai," he growled after a few moments, making a displeased sound in the back of his throat. He shifted his gaze to glare down at his plate in an attempt to hide the sudden twitch in his left eye. "_No_."

Matt shook his head and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Well, no matter," said Mr. Ishida, snapping himself out of it and smiling pleasantly at Davis. "Do feel free to come over anytime and stay as long as you like." He gripped his glass suddenly and stood up to refill it. "Of course," he said as an afterthought, "next time if you're going to have sex in the kitchen, at least make a decent attempt to hide it."

Matt's chair chose that moment to slide out from under him, and he fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Davis snapped around in his own chair to stare at Mr. Ishida in open-mouthed shock.

"How-?" he asked, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"_Dad_!" Matt shrieked as he pushed himself off of the floor.

"Do you think I'm that dense? I can put two and two together and get four," remarked Mr. Ishida, not turning around from the refrigerator and sounding nothing less than pleasant. "We've been out of eggs for two days, not to mention that I know you, Matt, and you would never fix them for lunch nor actually go to the trouble of spraying air freshener if you burned them. Besides," he said, finally turning around and wrinkling his nose slightly, "you forgot to douse yourselves with potpourri. You both smell like sex."

"Oh my God," moaned Davis, burying his head in his hands, his face a dazzling shade of red. Across the table from him, Matt had fixed his chair and was reacting much the same way.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, boys" declared Mr. Ishida. "You don't know how relieved I feel right now. I thought before that Matt and Tai…" he trailed off, shuddering. "Never mind. The point is that I like you, Davis, and I've had an excellent day today so I've decided that I won't even think about what took place earlier on that table." Matt flushed and opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Ishida continued, looking thoughtful. "Besides, I may very well get a son-in-law who can cook good chicken parmesan."

Matt stared at him in unveiled horror.

Mr. Ishida smiled and took a sip from his glass, but he stopped mid-sip and gazed at the counter next to him where Matt's cordless phone still sat. "What on earth happened to this?" he asked, picking up the two broken pieces.

"Umm…well…"

* * * * *

"Davis, I really wish you'd put that away."

"Why? Is it disturbing you? Making you hot or something?"

"_Davis_."

"What? I'd honestly forgotten that I had it, and now that I remember I'm a little excited."

Matt was torn between rolling his eyes and thinking about the various definitions of the word 'excited' as Davis twirled his finger around the tip of his vibrator. "Can't you be…excited about it without sitting in my car…playing with it?"

"Nope," said Davis matter-of-factly, grinning. "I like watching you get all hot and bothered."

"I am not hot and bothered!" insisted Matt, gripping the steering wheel tightly and gluing his eyes to the road in front of him. "I am worried about what other people will think if they drive by and see you sitting there, holding a vibrator!"

"Of course you are." Davis continued grinning, and Matt was sure that if he wasn't strapped down by the seatbelt as he was, he would have been literally bouncing with glee. A sudden buzzing noise filled the car as Davis twisted the bottom of his toy.

"_Davis_."

The buzzing stopped abruptly. "You know," said Davis after a short pause, "I'm thinking of renaming it."

"Oh? Finally decide that Freddie isn't an appropriate name for a vibrator?"

"Something like that," agreed Davis, shifting slightly in his seat. "I think I'm going to call it 'Matt' actually."

Matt's eyes widened slightly, but he refused to take his eyes from the road, fearing that he'd never get them to focus back on it if he did. "You're what?" he asked, his voice baring no emotion.

"I'm going to name it Matt. I just think it's more suitable, you know?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well," answered Davis, with a maliciously jovial edge to his voice, "so when I'm using it, I can scream, 'Matt!' and not feel like I'm cheating on anyone."

The car unexpectedly swerved to the right and traveled off the center of the road for a split second before Matt hastily straightened the wheel. "Oh," he said a tad breathlessly, noticing that they were nearing Davis's apartment and feeling unsure as to whether he should be thankful for it or dreading it.

"Oh," Davis mocked, finally opening his backpack on the floor and shoving the vibrator into one of the side pockets, much to Matt's relief. "So, this week was fun, right?"

"I thought we already established that it was."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure."

Matt nodded and brushed a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. "It's certainly been a week to remember."

"You do realize that Tai is never going to get off our backs about this, don't you?"

Matt smirked, finally giving in to temptation and glancing over at Davis. "Yeah," he said. "But I don't particularly care. It won't be the first thing that he's teased me about."

"I'll have to thank him for buying you the apron. Tell him that it got some good use."

Matt rolled his eyes and opted not to comment. Davis grinned and suddenly leaned forward to turn on the radio. He listened carefully for a second before he turned up the volume and leaned back. It was an American pop song, Matt was sure as he listened to it carefully, but he'd never heard it before. Still, it had an infectious beat, and he found himself tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and humming along as they came upon Davis's apartment building. He pulled into an empty parking space and shut off the car, but he didn't make any move to get out.

"So," said Davis, unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting so that he was a little closer to the blond, "it's now officially our last moment alone together. Is there anything that you'd like to say?"

"Yes," Matt responded and pulled Davis in for a deep kiss. His hands roamed upwards, running through Davis's hair and accidentally tugging the goggles out of his hair. They fell backwards into the seat, but neither boy particularly cared at that moment or any of the moments immediately following.

Matt was the first to pull away, moving back enough so that their lips were no longer touching but still close enough that he could feel Davis's staggered warm breath. "Sometimes you are entirely too adorable for your own good," he whispered, pulling back even farther when Davis tried to press their lips together again. "But sometimes you are really fucking annoying." And with a smirk, he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Davis stared at him with an open mouth. "You jackass!" he called after a long pause, grabbing his backpack and goggles and getting out of the car as well. "What the hell was that for?"

"Revenge for you playing with your vibrator in my car while I was trying to drive," answered Matt simply. "Now come on, your sister's waiting."

Davis frowned slightly as he followed the older boy into the apartment building and up the stairs. "You don't have to come, you know. You could've just dropped me off. I know you don't want to deal with Jun."

"Mm." Matt allowed himself a small smile but didn't comment. Instead, he sped up his pace, and Davis had to take the steps two at a time for a second before he caught up.

When they reached the door to the Motomiya's apartment, Davis immediately began to search his backpack for the key that his mother had given him before they left, but before he could find it, Matt had strolled up directly in front of the closed door and knocked loudly.

"What are you-"

Matt stepped towards him suddenly and pulled him into another kiss, causing Davis to let out a soft "mmph" and forget both his question and the fact that he was standing outside of his apartment locked in a rather passionate embrace with Matt Ishida. He moaned slightly and pushed himself closer to the blond, letting his fingers clutch at the back of Matt's shirt.

The door chose that moment to swing open.

"Matt! I've mi-"

Davis quickly remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, and he hastily pulled his lips away from Matt's and tried to pull the rest of his body away as well, but Matt didn't seem to be in any hurry to let go.

"Oh, hi, Jun," he said, perfectly calm and collected except for the slight color in his cheeks and the swollen state of his lips. "Just thought I'd walk Davis up to the door."

"I-I…what are…but I…y-you…" Jun stuttered, her face an almost humorous mixture of shock and horror. "But…_how_? I don't-"

"Well, you know, Jun, I guess that when you leave two gay teenagers in the same house for a week, something's just bound to happen," said Matt quite matter-of-factly, turning back to Davis just as Jun swayed slightly and appeared close to fainting. "I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered, brushing his lips against Davis's one last time before pulling away and starting to leave. He heard Davis grab his backpack and run into the apartment at full speed, in a hurry to get to the safety of his room before Jun managed to overcome her shock. The door slammed behind him.

Matt broke into quite possibly the largest and by far the stupidest grin that he could ever remember having. There was a strange skip in his walk as he made his way back to his car, and he found himself humming the American pop song that he had listened to only minutes before in his car with Davis.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to give the apartment building one last glance, still grinning widely. "Hello world. This is me," Matt sang softly as he continued walking to his car, suddenly realizing that he wouldn't be getting this song out of his head anytime soon.

"Life should be, mm mm yeah, fun for everyone."

* * * * *

****

end


End file.
